Through The Years
by GraceAbbene
Summary: Follow Hermione, and Fred through their young married life. Will their kid's have a more interesting story than their parents? This is a sequel for Pranksters Prefects, and Prophesies ... full of family fun and entertainment, so review and enjoy!
1. AAHHH!

**

* * *

**

Hey there … I bet you're wondering what this is … well, let me tell you. So now that Pranksters, Prefects, and Prophesies is complete, I am going to write some random little stories with Hermione and Fred because I love writing with them and I just can't be done … yet. These series of little events will lead up to the next story I have been planning in my mind for a very long time. I'm just doing this for fun, because I actually have two other stories I'm working on … Hope you like them …

* * *

*HW pov*

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! FREDERICK_ EMMET WEASLEY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I know Mione ... and I'm sorry you're hurting."

"HURTING?!" I paused taking deep breathes. I couldn't even breathe. It, Hurt, So, Bad. "HURTING DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT."

"I know honey. I'm sorry." Fred replied even more timidly

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"… Well … uh … honestly, that's all my mum said, I was allowed to say …" He admitted with a weak smile.

That was the only time in this last hour and a half that I had smiled. That's why I love Fred so much. He always knows just what to say. I try to keep reminding myself to not take out all my anger on him … but when a bad contraction comes, he's the only person around besides the healer, and the healer is actually helping me … yeah it's not so easy.

"Fred, I'm sorry it's just that … OOWWWWWWW!"

"You're doing great Hermione. The baby's almost ready. Just give me one last push when I say …" encouraged the healer. "NOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" this baby was going to be born NOW if I had any say in it.

"Come on Mione! You're doing great Mione .. I love you!" encouraged Fred as I laid back on my pillow.

"It's a boy!" yelled the healer over the babies cry.

"Let me see him." I demanded.

"Now, Mione just let the healer do … whatever a healer does … you'll see him in a second honey."

"Fred were YOU the one just in pain?"

"Now that you mention it, my hand hurts, you have quite the grip when- … uh, no. I wasn't."

"Well I was, and I want to see my son before I pass out … oh my … our SON" I realized and my eyes started to water. HE was in this world and we brought him here … w.o.w.

"Are you still hurting? Why are you crying honey?" he asked worriedly

"No, I'm not in pain, just so happy … and I want to see him."

"I know sweetie … you scared me there for a second … just a few more minutes. I know you're not the most patient person when you want something, but I promise you that if our son isn't out here in 2 and a-half minutes, I will go and get him for you." Fred reassured me as he sat down next to me on the hospital bed.

"Here's your son Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Said a nervous looking nurse. She must have heard me complaining … whoops

"Thank you" said Fred with a smile.

"Took you long enough …" I mumbled … I couldn't help it, I was agitated. They had kept my baby from me … Oh but as soon as she put his 7 lbs. 6 oz. in my arms, I forgave her. He was perfect. "Oh Fred he's perfect!" I said through my tears of joy as I looked at him. "Here you hold him … I need to get a grip on myself."

He took our son carefully into his arms. What a good father he was going to be … "What are we going to name him?" Fred asked me. … Well we had talked about names but had decided not to name our baby until we had seen what he looked like …

I pulled the blue blanket that was covering his hair and body. He seemed to have brown hair tuffs on his head and his blue eyes (all babies are born with blue eyes) had a tint of dark. (Just like my eyes when I was a baby!) I had inherited dark brown eyes from my dad … now that I think about it … my son looks a lot like my dad when he was a baby …

"What names were you thinking Fred?" I asked.

"Well the only name that seems perfect enough is Hermione, but that's a girl's name …"

"hahaha … Fred, I think he looks like my dad …. He sorta looks like a … Jonathon." I said looking at him pleadingly … I just wanted us to both like it.

He smiled and looked down at the baby. "Hello Jonathon, I'm your daddy! And sure, your mum might have me whipped, but when you get old enough I won't let her talk me into letting you be a wimp. You're going to play qudditich." "… when you're old enough." He added after he glanced at me.

"Yes … I guess, but, Jonathon Emmet" I said looking towards the baby. "You will also keep up with your studies."

Fred smiled at that … The baby had the same middle name as him. "No he will not! I told you. No son of mine will be some wimp!" He said jokingly.

I couldn't wait to take Johnny home to the newly decorated nursery. Fred had painted it a pale yellow (a neutral color) and on the walls close to the ceiling was a border of wall paper with different colored eggs that hatched into baby dragons. It was so precious.

"Um excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey." Interrupted the same even more nervous looking nurse as before, "There's a crowd of people who want to come in … and I can't hold them back much longer, so I'm just warning you before they get here … I tried to tell them only immediate family only … but"

In came Ginny, practically running, even though she was carrying her 9 month old son James. Next was Mrs. Weasley, and then the rest came in; Bill, and Fleur, with their 3 year old Victorie; Charlie and Natasha with their 2 and a half year old Eric; Percy, and Penny with their 2 year old Phil; George, and Alicia with their one month old son, Harrison. Ron and Luna came in together. (They SHOULD be getting married soon, but you know Ronald and his commitment issues.) And finally Mr. Wealsey and Harry brought up the caboose.

They all crowded around cooing over the baby.

"Oh he looks like your father Hermione!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh he's darling." Claimed Penny.

"Good thing he doesn't look like his father." Joked George.

"Are you going to tell us his name?" asked Ginny impatiently

"Jonathon Emmet Weasley" Said Fred proudly.

"Prefect!" cried Mrs. Weasley. As she reached out for her grandson. "Oh come here little Johnny! I'm your grandmum!"

Child birth really was tiring…. I decided, I could close my eyes, just for a couple of minutes. The family was here so I knew Johnny wouldn't go a second without tons of love.

**

* * *

**

Should I continue to post them? There's 13 in all, and I absolutely LOVE them. Please Review!! -Grace

* * *


	2. Another Set!

**

* * *

**

Firstly I completely forgot a disclaimer last chapter … we all know JK Rowling owns it all, and I Grace own nothing. Thank you all for reviewing! I decided to update even though I'm dead tired for going to see HPatHBP at midnight … Here's the next chapter! I'm glad you liked the last one …

* * *

*HW pov**

"NO FRED! You cannot buy Jonathon a baby broom for his one and three fourth birthday! I don't care what George says … it doesn't exist! We don't want him to be spoiled like Draco Malfoy. You do also realize that I'm leaving for my check up, and when I get back home, my perfect, beautiful, brown eyed boy, better be in the perfect condition of health." I said to Fred as I floo'ed to Saint Mungo's for my baby check up.

I had just recently found out I was pregnant, so according to Molly I had to have a check-up to see how her grandbaby is doing. I walked up to the counter. "Hermione Weasley."

"Okay … I'll call you when the healer will see you miss."

I sat down in the waiting area and waited about 9 minutes. This was a long time for me to be away from Johnny … Fred better not have really gotten that broom. He had promised he would wait until I was ready for him to be on a broom stick. What if he had my flying abilities, and fell and hurt himself …

"HERMIONE WEASLEY" the nurse called. I got up and followed her into a room, and sat down on the table.

"So, Hermione, do you know how far along you are?" asked a kind looking, older healer as she came into the room holding a clipboard.

"Umm, I'm not really sure. I have a little boy that's almost two and he's quite the hand full, so I haven't been keeping track of my cycle so well. I've just been so busy, and the time seems to fly by." … This is so unlike me! Fred is rubbing off on me.

"Oh I see, well we'll know in a minute." She stood in front of me and did some confusing wand movements. "You're almost three months. And I'd like to get a better look, since you're that far along … is that alright with you?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure your familiar with Molly Weasley?"

"Oh yes, I am … haha I've delivered some of her grandchildren, she'll be wanting a first picture … correct?"

"Oh yes." I said with a laugh.

So again the healer did some more confusing wand moments and the next thing I knew there was a picture on the wall. It was like a muggle tv, but the show was inside me. "Oh my!" said the healer

"What?! Is something wrong?!" I asked, as my heart skipped a beat and then went into over drive. I looked at the picture harder. It did look a little different from Johnny's, but I couldn't exactly tell why she had 'Oh My'ed!

"Nothings wrong per say, but is the world ready for another set of Weasley twins?" joked the healer

… 'Oh My!' Was right! Twins?! Especially if they were like their father and his twin … I stared at the picture on the wall scared to death, but then I saw their hearts beating, and I didn't care how much trouble they would be. I love Fred, and he's going to be excited … wow and I can just imagine Molly's reaction too.

"Can I have two pictures of this?" I asked the healer in a daze

"Why of course dear." She said with an encouraging smile. She handed me the pictures and said, "Everything looks good, so just make a 5 month appointment on your way out. See you three in two months"

"Okay" I said as I left the room and made my appointment at the front desk. I made my way to the fire place and floo'ed home.

I walked out of the family room fire place and looked around … everything seemed to be normal … I walked towards the kitchen to see what my boys were doing … there better not be a broom anywhere in sight… in the kitchen Johnny was in his high chair and Fred was feeding him some food.

"Hey guess what Mione!?" Fred asked excitedly.

"What Fred?" I asked, trying to act normal, I was just over reacting. Twins won't be THAT difficult …

"I got him to eat some of this carrot mush! Wooo hoo! Go me! I'm the best dad ever!" He cheered.

"hahaha how did you do that? He hates the carrot food."

"Well Mione … if you didn't already know … I have certain skills that no one else can obtain, even through years of practice." He joked as he cleaned Johnny up and handed him to me. Fred continued to clean the high chair and the mess they'd made, while I held Johnny.

He was the cutest little thing. I was right. He did end up having my brown eyes, and also he seemed to be a very quick learner. I started to carry him up stairs, for his nap. I put him in his crib and stood there watching his breathing become slower as he fell asleep.

"So how was the appointment?" Fred asked quietly as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It went great. Almost three months. Want to see the picture? I have it right here …"

"Yea! But you got one for my mum too, right?"

"Of course I did Fred. I know better than to not get her one," I said as I handed him the picture.

It was sort of dark in Jonathon's room, with only the night light to brighten the room, so I wondered if he would be able to tell there were two. He looked at the little picture and he looked confused.

"This one doesn't look like Johnny's … does it?"

"… No Fred, it doesn't" I paused as he gave me a weird look. "Because there are two …"

He froze … staring at the picture. Then a smile slowly started to take over his face. His head snapped towards my stomach. "Twins?!"

My eyes started to water. This was going to work out perfectly … "Yes Fred, twins."

"YEA!" he said as he threw his fist up in the air and then came over and hugged me. "George and I always thought it would be the coolest thing ever to have twins … I have a good idea …"

Oh no … his good ideas usually ended badly … "And what is it this time Fred?"

"Oh don't even try to pretend, that you don't love all of my fun ideas!" he laughed.

I smiled, "That's not exactly the adjective I would use all the time … What's this splendid idea?"

"Well we start a timer and then send this picture to mum by owl, and then see how long it takes her to get here … PLEASE MIONE!!!!!!" he asked making his gorgeous blue eyes into irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"fine … but if she's mad it's not my fault." I cave in.

"YEA!" he yelled as he ran down stairs to get our owl ready. I looked back at Johnny, and he was still sleeping, so I followed my husband down stairs.

By the time I found him, he was sitting on the couch in the family room, because he had already sent the owl.

"I'm giving the owl 2 minutes and 30 second to get there …. But that might not be accurate, because we've never timed it before. Oh, and just so you know, we can visit your parents this weekend to tell them."

"Oh Fred you're getting way too into this … I just hope your mum isn't upset. You sure sent it fast … Did you even write her a letter to go along with the picture?"

"No? She doesn't need a letter. She probably already knows everything about them from just looking at the picture. She's a pro at looking at those picture things … wait do you know the sexes?"

"No… the healer didn't say … I guess we'll find out at the 5 month check up."

All of a sudden the fire place was turning green. "Damn! I guessed in the 50's, and it's only 42 seconds …"

"Fred! You cannot treat our great news like a game anymore!!!" I said, getting a little angry … maybe it was the hormones speaking.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU JUST SEND THIS PICTURE! … oh wait … Is Johnny sleeping? Oh I'm so sorry dear." Said Mrs. Wealsey as she turned towards me and realized Johnny wasn't down here … "Oh Hermione!!!!!" she said as she came and hugged me. "TWINS!!!! Oh this is so wonderful! … I'm guessing your about three months? Right?"

"Yes I am, and I'm sorry Fred did that to you." I apologized.

"It's alright sweetie, I knew it wasn't you!" she turned to Fred.

"I'm sorry mum … really I am … the excitement got control of me … did you know it only too you 42 seconds to get here?" he asked looking sheepish.

"Oh Freddie, you'll never change!" laughed Mrs. Weasley as she came over and hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you!!!"

"… uhh thanks?" said Fred looking uncomfortable at what she was congratulating him for doing.

"Now, you'll finally see what it was like to raise you Freddie." Said Mrs. Weasley with a smirk, but then she turned to me and said. "Oh I just MUST start owling everyone! I'll tell them the news, and that you wanted to tell them, but I took care of it for you. You can't be under ANY unnecessary stress! And don't fret at all. I will help you prepare for the twins, and tell you what to expect. I will always babysit any time you need. A second pair of Weasley twins is not to be considered lightly, but you two can handle it. Well I must be off. Things to do, owls to write. See you all later for Sunday night dinner. Oh and Hermione, invite your parents, so we can all celebrate together!" she said as she stepped into the fire place and floo'ed home.

I turned to Fred and smiled. This was going to be interesting …

….

"Can you believe it?! I bet they're just like their father!" My mum was saying as we sat down to dinner.

Everyone who knew the twins when they were younger looked nervous … what was I doing bringing another set into the world?!

"Sweetie, don't look so nervous. You're great with Johnny. I mean he's absolutely perfect, and I don't just mean his name," my dad joked.

"I don't look nervous!" I protested.

"You're right, you just look scared out of your mind," Joked Mr. Weasley.

"She's not scared. She can't wait to have twin boys names Gred, and Forge. Right Mione," Joked George, as Fred was shaking his head NO.

"Don't start that George, I mean it. And don't even think about giving Fred any ideas!" I warn him sternly.

"I'll keep an eye on him, and make sure he behaves," Alicia assures me.

"It sounds like you're babysitting your husband," laughed my mum. She loved Fred, and didn't think he was immature … she thought he was a regular adult, as if! … I smiled, this is going to be quite an adventure!

**

* * *

**

Please review and I'll update! -Grace

* * *


	3. Are You Sure?

**

* * *

**

Well here's the next chapter … the chapters will start to get longer after this one, but you just need to trust me for now. I know how frustrating it is to see short updates, but I'm updating quickly.

**

* * *

**

*FW pov*

"Come on Fred! All you have to do is put Tyler in the green coat, and Trevor in the blue!" Mione says as she stands in the doorway ready and holding Johnny.

"Mione they won't stop squirming … can't they just not wear them? We could use a warming charm," I say in frustration.

"It's in the middle of February! It's freezing outside, and your mum would have a heart attack if we walked over there without her grandbabies covered! Here, you take Johnny and go. I'll get the twin's coats on, but we're going to be late now … I'll be there in a minute with the twins." Hermione said as she came back into the family room. "Don't forget to bring your mum's birthday cake I made yesterday! It's on the counter," she reminded me.

I picked up Johnny, got the cake, and walked towards my childhood home. Of course, the only people that beat us there were Ginny and Harry, but still to Mione, that meant we were late.

"Oh FRED! The cake looks wonderful! Where's Hermione? And the twins?" mum asked as she came and took Johnny away from me. "Hi there handsome!" she said to my now four year old son.

"Hi Gramum! Happy Birfday! Mum's coming soon. Dad couldn't get the gween and blue coats on the twins." Johnny told his Grandma with importance.

… he ratted me out … "Oh really Johnny? How silly of daddy … what color is YOUR coat?" she asked as she smirked at me.

"RED!" he said proudly.

"Good job!" she congratulated him. She was always testing her grandbabies knowledge of colors, numbers, and letters.

All of a sudden Hermione came in through the door holding the twins. "Sorry were late! I wanted to be early because Fred and I have to leave for a while, but we were having some _difficulties_…" she said sending me a glare. She set the twins down and took their coats off. "Go get your Grandmum boys!" she said giving them a little push.

Trevor and Tyler both turned around with goofy smiles on their faces and walked toward mum. She walked towards them and kneeled down. "I just love when all my grand babies come and see me! Hello boys! …"

"See Mione they didn't need their coats. You took them right off once they got here!" I joked.

"Oh Fred that's beside the point … well let's go put the cake away, and see Ginny and Harry before we have to leave and go see the Healer," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, but why do you want me to come this time? I'm confused. I never went with you the other times?" I ask as I follow.

"Well Luna says she liked it when Ron went with her … but if you don't want to …" she looks at me with a pleading look. How could anyone say no to that?

"No Mione, I want to!" I said as we walked into the kitchen. I didn't really want to, but she wanted me to go…

"Hey Ginny! How's my little niece Lily?! … It's weird saying niece …" Mione finished with a smile.

"Oh she's great. Very content, and sleeping. Even though she kept me up all night last night … haha at least Fluer has a niece now! We were joking about that the other day."

"That's true, I never really thought about that before. Well Fred and I need to be going. Will you watch my boys for me? I'm sure Molly will do most of the work, but just keep an eye on them. You know how the twins can be at times ... I blame Fred for wanting to name then Gred and Forge! It jinxed them before birth."

"Where are you guys going," asked Harry.

"We just have a quick appointment with the healer. We'll be back in time for cake." I answered.

"Men and their food ... Does mum know you're going to the HEALER? Are you pregnant??" asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup … about two months … so it's the first appointment, and no she doesn't know … we'll tell her later. She's busy now." Mione told her.

"Well good luck then …" Harry said with a smile.

Haha "Thanks" I said as we floo'ed to Saint Mungo's.

She told them she was here for the appointment and then we sat down for about fifteen minutes. It felt like a life time though because all there was to read were witches weekly, and other boring magazines. "Mione … why do we have to wait so long?"

"Oh just relax … it's only been like fifteen minutes! There will still be food when we get back …"

"HERMIONE WEASLEY." Called the nurse

"See!" She said with a smug smirk as we walked into our little room.

The same healer that had delivered the twins came in. "Hello there Hermione. How are the twins?"

"Oh they're splendid." Mione replied with a smile.

"Quite the handful I'm sure … What are you in for today?" the healer asked kindly.

"I think I'm about two months … just coming to see if everything's going alright." Mione replied.

"Oh okay … one minute." The healer said as she did some weird wand movements I'd never seen before. "Yes, you were right, just about two months. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked, and Mione then looked at me questioningly.

"Sure." I said "… if you want to know Mione…" The Healer just smiled and did some more crazy looking wand movements.

"… hmmm" she said after a minute.

"What?!" I asked … what if something went wrong during her whacked out wand movements. She better not have hurt the baby … or Mione.

"I'm just surprised, that's all … Hermione, you're having a baby girl."

"What?!" asked Mione looking surprised. She knew it wasn't common for Weasley men to have girls, but then again Bill did have Victoire …

"Are you sure?" I asked. I hope she did the test correctly. Don't want Hermione to get her hopes up, if the healer was wrong.

"Yes, I'm sure Mr. Weasley. I wouldn't tell you if I wasn't positive, but I will admit, I'm just as shocked as you are! … How exciting!" the healer said with a smile.

… wow … we're having a girl …

Mione stood up still looking a little dazed. "Well, we have to be going, but I'll make my next appointment on my way out. Thank you!"

"Here are your vitamins," She said and opened the door for us.

We walked out of the room and she made her appointment.

"I can't believe it's a girl!" she said as we neared the fire place. "I'm so excited!! Just think of all the shopping I'm going to have to do."

"Yea, I'm excited too … I'm also glad I came with you. It was quite the experience." I agreed.

"Just wait until your mum hears …" joked Mione

… aw jeez, I hadnt thought about that yet.

We arrived back at The Burrow and all I wanted to do was go get some food, but of course mum had heard (probably from Gin. She was going to pay for tattling later, because I'm hungry) that we had gone to see a healer.

"So …" mum said looking suspicious. "You two thought you could go see the healer without telling me?"

"Oh no Molly. It's not that at all. You were just busy, and I wasn't far along, so we didn't want to bother you yet, or take away from other people's news." Mione said nervously.

"Well you know I'm never too busy to hear about grandbabies! … even if I am expecting … FOUR new grandbabies?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes … and…" Hermione started, but my mum interrupted her.

"ARTHUR! GET IN HERE QUICK! HERMIONE AND FRED HAVE NEWS!" mum yelled for dad.

"… You know dear, if I have to run quick every time you find out we are expecting another grandchild, I'm not going to live long enough to teach them about muggles!" dad joked as he came into the kitchen. "And if you corner them as soon as they get back from the healer, they won't want to tell you first anymore, and they'll come to me." He joked as he saw where we were standing, "Let them breathe Molly."

"Oh Arthur," Mum started. We better tell her fast, so she doesn't get off subject.

"Uh … mum, we have other news … if you want to hear it." I said nervously.

She turned and looked at me expectedly, "… well, of course I want to hear it Fred!"

"Well … uh .. we .." I started, but I couldn't quite get it out, because I knew as soon as she heard we knew the sex she would be crushing us with hugs. (especially because it was a girl)

"What he is trying to say," Mione cut in, saving me from the suffocation, I knew would come. "Is that, the Healer told us the sex of our baby. I'm having a girl!" she finished with a huge smile.

Mum stood there talking incoherently with tears coming down her face.

Dad on the other hand just asked, "Are you sure?"

"Oh Arthur! Of course they're sure!!!!" Mum said crossly as she snapped out of her trance she was in, before she came over and hugged us. … I never can avoid her hugs … "I'm so excited! Another girl!!!!!!!!!! That is the PERFECT birthday present."

"Can we have cake now?" asked Ron as he came into the kitchen. He didn't even realize he had just ruined the moment ... not that I minded.

"Of course dear." Mum said. Even on her birthday she did things when other people wanted to. If one of her baby boys wanted cake … we would just have to cut the cake.

We all stood around the big family table and watched as the heart of the family blew out her birthday candles. Everyone was here to celebrate with Mum. Bill and Fleur, with their three kids; Victoire(7), Gryffin(3), and Scott(1). Charlie and Natasha (who is 4 months pregnant) and their two kids; Eric (6), and Jack(son) who is 3. Percy and Penny (who is 5 months pregnant), and their son Phil, who is 5. George, and Alicia (who just recently found out she is about three months along), and their two sons; Harrison (4), and Greg (2). Ron and Luna have two sons; Everett (1 and a half) and Mason (4 months old). Harry and Ginny, with their three kids; James (5), Albus (2), and Lily (6 months). And then of course there is my family. Mione and I have three sons, Johnny (4) and Tyler, and Trevor,(2). We also now have a daughter on the way. My family is as it always has been … out of control!

**

* * *

**

Okay so there's the Weasley's and all of their kids so far … at least how I think it would have worked out in my story… review and I'll update!! -Grace

* * *


	4. Mini Weasley Princess

* * *

**Heyy again! Wow, already on chapter 5! In this chapter you are in a way meeting the character that brought this story to life ... hmmm I can't get ahead of myself.**

* * *

*HW pov*

I laid back on my pillow feeling exhausted. Labor sure does take a lot of your energy! I held out my arms, but kept my eyes shut. They understood what I wanted … my daughter.

"You did great Mione! I'm so proud of you! Oh and she is perfect, really beautiful … they're bringing her over right now. They had to get a blanket, or something." Fred said all in one breath. He was so excited about having a girl. He was so nervous on the way here he almost splinched himself.

Someone placed her in my arms, so I decided I had enough energy to open my eyes and look at my baby girl for the first time.

The first thing I noticed was that she had her dad's blue eyes. I could tell because Johnny and the twins had all had the dark hue in the new born blue color. Every baby is born with, but my baby girl had those beautiful ocean blue eyes from her father, that I fell in love with. I also noticed she seemed small compared to all her cousins and brothers. She was defiantly smaller than Johnny, and close to the twin's size, but there were two of them.

"How much does she weigh?" I asked the healer worriedly.

"She weighs 6 pounds 4 ounces. That's a little on the smaller side, but it's nothing to be worried about." She said with a reassuring smile.

… okay, the healer just said there was no need to worry, and she knows what she's talking about. That's good news … I looked at Fred, and asked him with my eyes if he wanted to hold her.

"No, Mione, she seems comfortable, and this looks like girl bonding time. You can hold her for now, but maybe we should think of a name for her before my mum comes charging in with the boys," Fred said with a huge smile.

I knew what he was thinking. We were not naming our only daughter Georgina after his twin. He always brought the name up when we were discussing the name possibilities. I love George, but not that much.

"I just went through child labor, and am not in the mood for any jokes. Please keep that in mind Frederick," I say with a smirk smile, and he pretends to be offended.

"I'm dead serious! Georgina is a great name, and just imagine the presents she'd get from George for all holidays. She'd be made for life," Fred said with a fake serious face.

"I think she'll get plenty of presents from you. What were you calling her the other day, when you were talking to my stomach? Wasn't it Mini Weasley Princess?" I ask with a raised eye brow.

"Well she deserves a ton of presents, but I won't mind making up for the losses since she can't be Georgina." He said with a smile as he looked at our baby girl.

I laughed, and changed the subject, while I was ahead. "Well on my list, I had the name Sapphire, and we both liked it. She's going to have your eyes … I think it would be perfect. What do you think?"

He smiled and just nodded as he looked at the baby. "And the middle name?"

I paused to think. Nothing really jumped out, I don't know what goes with Sapphire, "You choose, I'm not sure."

He looked up from Sapphire, "What about Molly? I mean, Eric Arthur was named after my dad, but there hasn't been any girls … besides Victoire Georgette, and Lily Luna."

"That's perfect … Sapphire Molly Weasley. Do you like it?" I asked looking down at my perfect baby.

"Now that I think about it," joked Fred, "Maybe she should be Sapphire Fredette Weasley … I mean my twin can't have someone named after him and I don't!"

"Oh Fred … what am I going to do with you?" I laughed as Mrs. Weasley came into the room with my boys.

"Please!!!" He pretended to beg.

"Well, it's too late now. We just said that was her name. We can't go and change it!" I joked and he pouted.

"OH MY! She's precious!!!!!" Mrs. Weasley said as she put Johnny, Tyler, and Trevor up on the bed, one by one. The boys all crawled closer to see the baby and Mrs. Weasley came closer too. "What's her name?!" she asked excitedly.

I couldn't help but notice how quiet it was in the room for the Weasley family. It was a Wednesday in the morning, so not everyone could be out in the waiting room, because they were busy … people will come on their lunch breaks though, and Ginny will be here soon.

"Her name is, Sapphire Molly Weasley. Do you like it mum?" Fred asked with a knowing smirk. Of course she likes it! Mrs. Wealsey burst into tears as I held Sapphire up a little so the boys could see her.

"She's so wittle!" said Tyler as his brown eyes grew big with shock.

"I like her better than the twins. They cried all the time. She's not so loud," remarked Johnny, as he remembered how the twins were always screaming a lot. They had taken a while to get to sleep through the night.

"Can we play with her?!" asked Trevor excitedly, as he reached out and poked the blanket gently. She moved at his touch and Johnny pulled him back.

"Don't hurt her! You could break her! You saw how little she is," Johnny warned him.

Fred laughed, "Don't worry Johnny. She's a Weasley, so she's tough, but you all can't play with her unless a grown up is with you," he finished with a knowing look at the twins. The other day they had killed our goldfish, they had won with their grandpa at a muggle carnival. Apparently Goldie had told them he wanted to play outside of his bowl.

"Is that why grandmum's crying?" asked Johnny. "Tell her we'll be extra careful with the baby."

"No sweetie," said Mrs. Weasley getting a hold of herself. "I'm crying because I'm happy!" The boys all got a confused look on their face, but she didn't seem to notice. "Now Hermione, what color hair does she have? All that heart burn you had is bound to mean something!"

I hadn't thought to move the blanket back and see her hair color yet! How could I forget? That was the first thing I did when the twins were born. As soon as I saw the red hair on the twins I was fully prepared for round two of the Weasley twins.

I pulled back the blanket a little, and sure enough there was a head full of hair. Apparently if you have heartburn when you're pregnant it means your baby is growing hair.

"Oh my! What a unique color … it's a mix between both of your hair." Said Mrs. Weasley excitedly. "It's a very pretty auburn."

… She was so beautiful.

"You know, it's kind of ironic that the first Wealsey that could actually have the nick name Fire doesn't even have red hair!" laughed Fred

… Oh no! He is not going to call my beautiful, precious, baby girl, 'Fire'! People will think there's an actual fire!!

"Her name's Fire?" asked Trevor.

"No silly, it's … Spahffire!" laughed Tyler … he couldn't quite say it and it came out sounding like (sspahhfire)

I started to laugh … maybe the boys would have to call her Fire … for now.

"Can I hold Fire?" Asked Johnny.

"Sure sweetie," I say and he crawls up and sits next to me.

"I want to hold her too mummy!" whines Tyler.

"Well I'm the oldest," Johnny says with a smirk like his father's.

"Then I'm next!" shouts Trevor.

Each of the boys held Sapphire with the help of their father, and then Mrs. Weasley held her too.

"When do we get to take her home?" asked Johnny, "I can't wait to give her the baby doll I got her!"

"In a couple of days Johnny, but for now, you boys are coming to my house with grandmum." Said Ginny as she came into the room. She smiled and said "I will be back later to meet my niece! But I figured you would want some time alone." She waved goodbye and so did the boys as they followed her out of the room.

Molly stayed a while longer and held Sapphire, but she too soon left. I laid down to take a nap. Fred took our daughter away, and held her while I slept. The last thing I remember hearing before I fell asleep was, "Don't worry princess, Daddy will protect you."

* * *

**What do you think of her name? I thought it fit since she she has her dad's eyes, and is the rare Weasley girl ... tell me what you think. Review and I'll update, -Grace**

* * *


	5. MY Binky!

**

* * *

**

This chapter was actually the first one I wrote in this story. It just sort of came to me one night. I think it's super cute, but that might just be me ... read away. Oh and if you were wondering about the title of this chapter, Binky/Pacifire, or whatever you want to call it.

* * *

"GIVE ME BACK MY BINKY NOWW!" yelled a very angry 3 and a half year old.

"NO Fire! You don't need it anymore. Don't be such a baby!" Trevor yelled back sternly.

"Come on Fire," Tyler tried to reassure his baby sister. "You need to grow up faster so you can go to Hogwarts the same time as us!"

"Pweese Tyweh, Tervah, we can start tomorrow. I NEED my binky.." she replied in a small voice as her brilliant blue eyes started to water. She really was trying in her lessons, that her twin brothers were teaching her, but this was her binky we're talking about. She didn't want to be left behind.

"LOOK AT THE BABY CRY!!" yelled Trevor, and the twins started to laugh.

Her little, chubby, baby hands fisted up with rage and she sat down and hugged her stuffed unicorn Stella. She was used to this. The twins always did this, and even though she was young, and they would be doing this for the rest of her life, she was already tired of it. She glared at them as they danced their victory dance.

The twins on the other hand were glad that she hadn't cried like she always did. She would cry for 'daddy' and he would always come to her rescue. If she did that, then they always ended up in trouble. They wondered why she just sat down, but they didn't think much of it and continued their victory dance. They had won!

She continued to glare. How come when Teddy did it, it worked right then? She just wanted it to turn pink. Just like Stella's feet. … finally. She started to giggle.

Tyler, who was always the more patient of the two when it came to their baby sister, came over to see why she was giggling. "What's up Fire?"

"Youw haiw!!!!!! It matches Stewa!" she managed before she burst into laughter. Tyler turned around to ask his brother what she was going on about, when he saw it. His brother's hair was PINK! That meant his hair was probably PIN K too! PINK is a GIRL COLOR!!!! "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" yelled the twins as they ran around the family room trying to make it go away.

Fred Weasley came running into the room, and evaluated what he saw. His trouble making sons were running around the room … with pink hair? The exact shade of pink that matched the hooves on the unicorn he got Sapphire for her birthday almost one year ago. Sapphire had tear stains on her face, but was now laughing. Hmmm it looks like someone did their first magic … "MIONE COME QUICK!"

She hurried into the room, and saw exactly what her husband had seen. "Oh my baby girl! Using her magic … just like her mum, don't you think Fred!?" she said as she walked towards her daughter and picked her up.

"More like me," I mumbled with a smile. ((It's Fred's pov now))

Johnny came into the room to see what the noise was … "HAHAHAHAHA YOU TWO LOOK LIKE GIRLS!!"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH DAD!!!!!! FIX IT!" the 6 year olds whined to their father. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL!!!!!"

"Now you two … look at me and stop your crying!" I waited for them to look up. "How did you hair turn pink?"

They looked at each other confused, and then Tyler said. "I swear dad we really didn't do it this time … honest!"

"Yea!" agreed his twin. "We wouldna made it this yucky pink, maybe a cool blue, but not pink." Trevor said with a look of disgust on his face.

I laughed "Well boys, I think you learned a valuable lesson. Don't take something that doesn't belong to you!" he told his sons sternly as he pointed at the pacifier in Trevor's hand.

"… well … you see dad …" Trevor started before he looked at his twin, and passed him the binky.

"MINE!" yelled Sapphire from her mother's arms, with a mad look back on her face.

"I know Sapphie, we're really very sorry" said Tyler as he walked towards her and handed her the binky. She smiled at him in thanks and put in in her mouth happily.

"Now you two need to stop tormenting your sister," I begin.

"Really dad, can't you see they only took it so she 'would stop being such a baby, and grow up.' They think that if she acts older she can go to Hogwarts the same year as them. They don't want her to be sad when they leave for Hogwarts and she doesn't. Like how everyone was sad when Toire and Teddy left yesterday for school. They also heard mum talking yesterday, about how Fire was getting a little old for her binky." Explained his 8 year old son Johnny. He always was the practical one.

Kids could be very troublesome, but I have learned that they usually had some exotic reasoning behind everything they did. Mione thought it was cute, but I found it some what irritating, especially when I had somewhere to go. Of course it wasn't Mione's wand that was covered in peanut butter so it didn't get a 'cold.' Or it wasn't Mione who couldn't find any of her shoes for a whole week, because they were in the twin's room at their 'shoe shining store' that they had just opened. It wasn't polish either. It had been blowing bubbles that had made them shiny, so they weren't just shiny, they were sticky too. My kids actually were really entertaining though, and plus I love them.

It was time for a talk … "Now you two, I think we need to sit down and have a talk." I said as I pointed at the couch. They scrambled over and sat down. Trevor pushed Tyler off the end, so he could sit closer to me, so Tyler just sat on the floor. They both then put innocent looks on their faces. So much like George and I when we were younger … and still are.

"Fred can you hold Sapphire?" Asked Mione as she brought her over, so I could take her. "Johnny and I are going to go finish dinner." Sapphire looked very content, sucking on her pacifier and hugging her unicorn she brought with her everywhere. She snuggled close to me on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Daddy's little princess …

"Hmmmm where do I begin? … I know you two love your little sister very much, but I'm afraid no matter what you do she can never be in the same year as you in Hogwarts." I stopped, waiting for their protests I knew would come.

"But dad! Don't you want us to watch out for her?" asked Trevor

"Someone could be more mean to her then we are!" said Tyler

"Son, I want you to watch out for your baby sister, especially when it comes to boys, but I also want you two to be nice to her. You don't need to worry about leaving her behind, because she has cousins in her grade. She'll go to school with Joey, Jake, … and Preston. They can watch out for her during classes, and you two can show her around because you'll have been there for two years. I also don't think you two should worry about this yet. You won't be going to Hogwarts for a while."

"Gee dad your right …How come you always know?" asked Trevor. He always knew when to suck up.

"I have special super powers," I say with a smile.

"Wow!" says Trevor, but Tyler stayed on topic.

"Yeah ... Joey and Jake will help her too, but Preston will be too scared to help her. She'll help him." Joked Tyler and we all started to laugh.

"Too true." I agreed as I changed their hair back to it's normal red, and we all walked towards the kitchen to see if the food was ready. Dinner was bound to be ready soon, and I was starving. "Hungry boys?"

"YEAHHH!" they yelled as they ran the rest of the way into the kitchen and sat at their places. I placed Sapphire in her highchair and put her unicorn and pacifier on the table. She hit her fists on her tray table and looked up with her big blue eyes and said, "Daddy I'm Hungy! And so is Stella! But we don't want no yucky vebetable. So you let mommy we only want candy!"

"I'll make sure to tell her that Princess, but you know mum …" I said playing along as she started to frown.

"You know Fire, if you say 'don't want no' it really means yes, because there's two negatives in one sentence." Said John as he sat down at his place beside her.

"I said yes to vebetables Johnny?" asked a very panicked Sapphire

"… yup." Said Johnny with a smile.

"And mum heard you!" Smirked Trevor.

"oh no! But Stella and I don't like them!" Sapphire said looking sad.

"Maybe we won't have any tonight." Tyler tried to calm her as he hit his twin on the head.

Mione came out levitating the plates of food. It was spaghetti with meat sauce, broccoli, French bread with butter, and milk to drink.

"PASKETi AND TREES!!!" yelled a very excited Sapphire as she clapped her hands, when her mum put the plate on her high chair tray. This was her favorite meal, and I'm convinced it's because she ends up wearing practically her entire plate. I can't get over how cute she is. I never remember the boys being this cute … they just caused trouble.

"Should we tell her broccoli is a vegetable dad?" asked Tyler in a hushed voice as everyone began to eat.

"No son. I don't think we should. You know how stubborn Fire gets with things once her mind is made up. Remember when she wanted you and Trevor to dress up as baby dolls for this Halloween? She was so angry Halloween wasn't in July she cried for hours. And you two best hope she doesn't remember you promised you'd be dolls once October comes!"

Tyler gulped, and glanced at Sapphire to make sure she didn't hear what we were talking about, "I really hope she doesn't remember. I can't wear a dress! Greg would never let me forget it."

"I'll see what I can do once Halloween arrives, but I'm not making any promises. She has a Weasley temper," I said with a smile. My baby girl was such a little cutie.

* * *

**Soooooo? What'd you think? Review and I'll update, -Grace**

* * *


	6. You Mean Hostage?

**

* * *

**

**Well, well, I decided to to update. I was so excited to see how many people read the story, but disappointed at the number of reviews. I guess I can't be too picky, because FacFic wasnt working properly ... anyways I hope you can understand this one. Not a ton of time has passsed ...**

***HW pov***

* * *

"You know Ginny, I never thought I would say this, but I don't think I'm going to get my job back until the kids are older. I'm just so busy, and I know your mum would love to watch them all the time, but I hate being away from them … you know?" I said as we sat on the couch talking, while our kids played in the next room.

"Yeah, I know what you mean … I know it's not what everyone wants to do, but I doubt anyone but us could handle kids like James, or the twins. I swear they get into trouble every time I blink." She laughed.

"Yeah … the twins love to try and 'help' their dad out," I laughed. "Just yesterday, Fred was looking for his wand for over an hour before he could leave for work, and it turns out, the twins were babysitting it for him … oh those two."

"Well, it's not like Fred would get in trouble by his boss …" Ginny began with a smile.

"Mum!" yelled Lily as she can running into the room. Her long, straight, red hair bounced down her back, so much like her mum in looks, but you could definitely see her Grandma/name sake in her facial features. As she got closer I could tell she had fallen down recently, because she had a scratch on her knee, that was bleeding. "The boys are in the play house, and they took Sapphie postage! They won't let her out and play with me!"

"You mean hostage?" Ginny asked her 5 and a half year old daughter as we stood up to investigate the situation in the play room. She was very talkative for her age, and was always learning new words from her older brothers and cousins. She also, usually got them mixed up with other words, but we could usually figure out what she really meant to say.

We walked into the play room, where Fred had built a little 'fort' for the kids, and sure enough we could tell there was a 'hostage' situation.

"FIRE!!!! THERE'S A FIRE IN HERE!" yelled James as the other boys laughed.

It seemed that they were playing their favorite game … pretending Fire, really was a fire … my poor baby, why on earth did her father give her that nick name when she was born? … and why did it stick with her?? Lily was the only one of her cousins who called her 'Sapphie.' … Sometimes Joey did too when the older boys weren't around.

"HURRY MEN! GET SOME WATER!" laughed Trevor. And then all the rest of them laughed again.

"No guys, no water! Member last time?" reminded Tyler. He was always the one who looked out for his baby sister.

"Oh yea … maybe we should stop," said Albus, who was always a little on the shy side.

"Yea" agreed Johnny, "My dad got really mad last time, and plus, she's not laughing anymore."

The next thing I knew Sapphire was coming out of the little door with a smile on her face and her little stuffed unicorn Stella in her hands. … I guess we didn't need to help anyways.

Ginny and I went back into the family room to continue our tea time.

I looked at Ginny, "That's another thing, the kids grow up so fast. They would do half of the growing at your mum's house, while I was at work, and I would miss everything … Well all the cute things, before they become teenagers!"

"So true, they grow up so fast. I can't believe James is already 10! He goes to Hogwarts next year!"

"I know, I think I'll have a mental breakdown in two years when Johnny goes to Hogwarts," I joked, "So I heard Harry got offered the position of Head Auror already, people said it would take more than 10 years, but I knew he would do it sooner." I laughed

"Yeah, I'm just glad he won't have to do as many raids. You know Harry, always in the action. He also said he won't have to work as many hours now though …"

"Yeah, that's very exciting. I heard Natasha wants Charlie to get a desk job, so he'll be home more … and that's understandable with Bradley just being born. Five boys are a lot to handle on your own. I mean three boys born in three years, that's a lot to deal with … I don't think they expected Bradley to arrive. She needs someone else home more."

"Yeah I think Natasha was really surprised last Christmas when she found out she was pregnant again." Agreed Ginny, "Yeah and yesterday I went to see Fleur, and she has her hands full with Rylan. He's one and he's as bad as James was when he hit his terrible twos."

"Oh no! This family can't take having any more trouble makers! We better tell your mum she's not going to get 24 grandbabies … 23 is enough!" I joked …

Not even ten minutes later we were interrupted again.

"Mum!" yelled Lily as she ran back in the room, but this time she was followed by Sapphire, who looked as if she were going to cry.

Lily, who has always been the spokes person of the two (Lily and Sapphire are very close and always play together at family functions), started to tell what happened. "So Sapphie and I were in the play room with Leah and Stella, (those were their matching stuffed unicorns Fred had gotten them. Leah was Lily's and she was purple, and Stella was Sapphire's and she was hot pink.) when the boys came over and STOLE STELLA! Now their holding her postage and won't give her back until we bring them chocolate chip cookies. I tells them we were going to get them, but we really came here! Stupid boys." Lily finished looking angry, but happy with herself for being so tricky.

Sapphire, on the other hand got more and more upset during the story, and her big blue eyes were still shinning with tears by the end. She pushed her auburn hair that fell in her eyes back and looked at me. "Momma! Yous have to save her!"

I picked her up and set her on my lap. "Well sweetie, I happen to know someone who can help you, but they're not going to get here for another couple of minutes, so how about I braid your hair so you can see without your hair falling in your eyes, while we wait for him." She just nodded her head and listened to Lily as she talked about who she thought would help them get the missing unicorn back.

"I bet it's Hagrid! He's so nice and could squash the boys with one finger. Plus he likes us more then them,"She was saying.

Recently Sapphire's thick, curly hair was getting longer, so it would fall in her eyes. I don't want to cut it because it's cute, so I take the hair in the front and French braid it to the side. It's really cute, and it acts as a head band, while the rest of her hair falls down to her shoulders.

Right as I finished putting the hair wrap in at the end of the braid, the fire place turned green. "It looks like he's here!" I told the girls.

Fred came out of the fireplace a moment later, "DADDYYY!!!!!" yelled Sapphire as soon as she saw him. She ran over to him and he picked her up.

"How was your day been princess? I see Lily's here, did you two have fun?!" He asked her.

"It was fun!" she said looking excitedly, but then she remembered her missing unicorn and her face fell.

"What happened?!" asked Fred getting worried.

"Stewa's postage!" Sapphire said sadly, as she held back tears. He looked over at me questioningly, but then Lily started talking.

"Well Uncle Fred, it was the boys! First they took Sapphie postage, but dont worry. I helped save her, but now they have Stella! Yous got to help us!" she said importantly.

"Oh no! Not Stella! Don't worry, I'll help you teach those boys a lesson!" Fred smirked as he led the girls out of the room. He turned back in the doorway and mouthed "NOT POSTAGE!" to Ginny mockingly. I laughed.

Fred told the girls to some how get the boys to come out of the play house and then he would take care of the rest.

As they entered the room Fred hid so the boys couldn't see him. Lily walked up to the front door and knocked, but then yelled, "BOYS … COME OUT!"

Sapphire finished, as she put her hands behind her back. "We have cookies!"

The boys stuck their heads out the window to see if they really had them. "Show them to us!" said Johnny skeptically.

"Yea, how do we know you really have them?!" agreed James

Sapphire got an innocent look on her face (so much like her father). "Of course we have the cookies? I want Stella back!"

The boys seemed to think that Sapphire wouldn't lie to them, so they all came running out of the little door to get cookies. The next thing they knew, they were all hanging from the ceiling from one foot.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the girls laughed and pointed. Sapphire went to get Stella as she fell on the ground. James dropped her, because he was so surprised.

"Now boys," Fred said as he came into view. "What have I told you about picking on my little princess?" he picked up Sapphire and Lilly, "I think you should tickle them girls, while they're stuck there."

The girls tickled them, but the real reason the boys were laughing was because he had hit them with the laughing charm.

"Fred…" I said as I came into the room, "Let the boys down. I think they learned their lesson, and plus it's time for James and Albus to leave."

"Oh fine … but you always ruin my fun!" He laughed as all the boys fell.

James and Albus said a quick good bye, and left with Ginny and Lily.

Soon we all sat down to dinner to ate. Dinner wasn't even over and Sapphire started to fall asleep. She was worn out from her day of fun with Lily, and the boys. Fred got up and cleaned her off, grabbed Stella and took her upstairs. It looks like she was tired from her long day as a 'postage.'

* * *

**Well?! What do you think? Sorry if there's any mistakes, haha I'll update soon, -Grace**

* * *


	7. The Circus!

**

* * *

**

Well here's the next chapter … thanks for your reviews, if you left them.

* * *

"Hey guys, what are you wearing to go to the circus tonight?" I asked the twins as I walked into their room. I couldn't decide on what to wear, so I decided to see what everyone else was wearing.

"We're dressing up like clowns!" Trevor said as he walked towards his closet.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, red noses and all," Ty said, as he pulled the red clown nose he got from Grandpa out of his bed side table drawer.

"Do you really dress up like the performers when you go to watch the circus?" I asked. Good thing I came in and asked, or I wouldn't have known.

"Oh yeah, Grandpa is the ring master, and I think Johnny is being the lion tamer," Trevor told me.

"You could be the lion Fire! That's perfect for you!" Ty laughed.

"Ha Ha, you're hilarious," I said with a glare, and left their room. I made my way down the hall to Johnny's room.

"Johnny I need your help!" I said as I fell onto his bed.

"What's the problem Fire?" He asked, as he glanced over the top of his copy of _Hogwarts A History._ He had bought it last week, when he went school shopping with mum. His brown eyes were laughing at me, for over reacting, like I always do when I can't make decisions.

"Well, I didn't know that we had to dress like the performers to go to the circus! What do you think I should be?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked as he set down the book, and gave me his full attention.

"Well …" I started.

"Wait, let me guess. You stopped in the twin's room before you came in here," he said with a smile.

"How did you know? … It's just that their room was closer. They're NOT my favorite, and you know it. Anyways, where did you come up with the idea to be the lion tamer?" I asked.

He started to laugh, "Wow Fire, how are you still so gullible after seven years?"

I looked at him questioningly for a second, but then I understood, "Oh … they're just such good liars!"

Johnny shook his head, "How are you going to survive while I'm gone?"

I turned over onto my stomach, and rested my head on my hand, "See I've got a plan."

"Oh really, and what might that be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I could hold you hostage, like you guys always did to me and Lil when we were younger. Then you couldn't go to school until I allowed you to, which would be when I could go too," I finished with a giggle.

"As brilliant as that is Fire, I'm not sure mum will go for that," Johnny joked.

"Don't you worry. I have a back-up plan. It's just in the beginning stages at the moment," I said as I stood up, "Anyways, you think my jean shorts, and green tank top would be good? Mum said it's probably hot in the tent, so I think that will be good …What do you think?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me," Johnny said as he picked his book back up. Dad was always laughing about how Johnny was just in between my mum and him. He could joke around, but was also really smart, and a fast reader.

I left Johnny's room and decided to go see what mum was making for dinner.

"Hey sweetie," mum said as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey mum, what's for dinner?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"Steak, baked potatoes, and green beans," she answered quickly.

"It smells good. Do you think my jean shorts, and the green tank top will be good for the circus?" I asked.

"I think that's a reasonable choice, but I've never been to the circus, so I don't know. Your dad went once with Uncle George. You could ask him," she said with a smile.

"He's home already?" I asked in surprise.

"No, he's still at work, because Uncle George is out of town, remember? But, you know how much he loves it when you visit him at the shop," Mum explained.

"Oh, can I go all by myself?" I asked hopefully. She never lets me floo by myself.

"Only if you promise to floo straight there, and make sure you're back in time for dinner," she told me as she put the potatoes in the oven.

"Okay! See you in a while," I said as I hurried towards the fireplace to floo before she changed her mind.

As the green surrounded me, and then disappeared, I realized how exciting this really was. It was the first time she let me go anywhere by myself! Before you know it, I'll be apparating like Teddy!

"Daddy?" I called into the storage room.

No one was in there, so I made my way to the front room. He was working at the register, so I crept around the counter, and got in line behind the old lady who he was helping. I giggled to myself. He hadn't seen me!

The old lady paid and walked away, so I ducked down. After a few seconds I jumped up, "HI DAD!"

He jumped, and looked surprised, "Fire??!"

I began laughing and ran back around the counter, "I tricked Daddy! I tricked Daddy!" No one ever pulled a prank on him.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked as I gave him a hug, and he lifted me up onto the counter to sit.

"Well mum said I could come and visit you! Since Uncle George isn't here, she thought you might be lonely. Plus the twins tricked me, so I wanted to ask you something," I said with a smile, as I picked up one of the color changing lollipops on the counter.

"What'd you want to ask me?" He asked as he checked out a customer.

"I can have this, right?" I asked him as I started to unwrap the lollipop.

"Of course, Princess," He said as he finished helping the customer, "Was that really what you wanted to ask me?"

"No … I was just wondering, do you think I should wear my jean shorts, and green tank top. Will that be good for the circus?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, that's tonight? Well, you sure put a lot of thought in it, didn't you? I think that will be fine," He said as he helped his next customer. I could tell he wasn't really thinking about it … but he IS really busy at work today.

"Yeah it's tonight! I can't wait to go. Too bad you and mum can't go …" I began.

"Maybe next time," he said with a sad smile, "Want to come in the back with me? I have to find something?"

"Sure!" I said as I hopped off the off the counter and hurried into the back room. Dad followed me in and began to check boxes, "Dad what sort things are there at the circus?!"

"Lot's of things, like lions, elephants, clowns, and tight rope walkers. You'll see them tonight," he said with a smile.

"What's a tight rope walker?!" I asked confused.

"It's a girl who wears a pink tutu, and she walks on a rope high in the air," he explained as he found what he was looking for, and took it back to the customer. I continued to eat my lollipop, while I thought about the tight rope walker. The circus sounded soooo cool! I can't wait for tonight!

"So, how's your day been Princess?" He asked as he had a break.

"Not as busy as yours, but the twins were being mean. They TRIED to trick me, into thinking we had to dress like the circus performers to get into the circus … it's a good thing Johnny told me we they were lying!" I and crossed my arms.

My dad smirked, "Want to get them back?" He was always trying to prank the twins when they pranked people.

I started to giggle, "yes!!!!"

…

"Okay sweetie, just floo home, and bring this to Johnny. Then make sure he knows to pack a change of clothes," dad explained as he walked me to the fireplace.

"Okay daddy," I said as I stepped into the fireplace.

"See you soon Princess," he said with a smile, "remember the plan!"

He disappeared from view, and then I was home. I hurried up the stairs, and into Johnny's room, "Hey Johnny!!"

He looked up from his book, and froze, "WHAT are you wearing Fire?!"

I looked down at my outfit dad and I had made. It was a pink tutu, with pink tights, and a pink shirt. I have to play it cool, "What, you don't like it?"

I just handed him the lion tamer outfit. A red coat with gold buttons, and black pants and boots, "Let me guess, dad had something to do with this?" Johnny asked suspiciously.

"Yup, now give me what you really want to wear to the circus, and I'll put it in my book bag I'm bringing," I explained.

"O …kay," he said as he handed me his basketball shorts, and shirt.

"See you at dinner!" I laughed as I left the room. I hurried into my room, put our clothes in my book bag and took it down stairs. We would change back once dad dropped us off at Grandma and Grandpa's. The twins would be stuck in their outfits, haha!

I walked into the kitchen to see that dad was already home.

"…Please Mione, just play along. Maybe they'll remember this next time they try and trick her," dad was saying.

"Fine Fred, but only because they'll think it's funny," mum said with a sigh. She saw me, "Sapphire, will you go get your brothers for dinner?"

"Sure mum!" I said as I ran upstairs. "JOHNNY, DINNER," I yelled as I passed his door. "TY, TREV, DINNER," I yelled as I stopped at their door.

I saw Johnny walk down stairs as I waited for the twins. He winked at me and went down for dinner.

The door opened, and the twins came out wearing clown outfits. Face paint and all.

"Wow your costumes look cool!" I said, and made my way downstairs.

I could hear them laughing as we made our way down stairs, because they thought they had me beat. I'm glad dad thought of this prank …

I sat down in my seat, and waited excitedly for them to get here. They entered the kitchen and paused for a minute, when they saw Johnny. I wouldn't have even noticed it, if I hadn't been watching them closely. They glanced at each other, but continued on to the table.

"Your costumes look good boys," mum said as we began to eat, "I'm surprised you made them on your own."

"Thanks," Trev said looking confused.

"Mum," Ty finished.

"Mum had to help me with mine," I said sadly. As the boys ate, I smirked at dad. This will teach them to try and pull one over on ME.

We ate dinner quickly, and were getting ready to apparate to Grandma and Grandpa's. I was dancing around the family room pretending to be a tight rope walker, while Johnny sat on the couch reading. The twins on the other hand were debating in the corner. I could tell they didn't know what to think about all of this. What made this plan perfect, was that mum was playing along too.

"Okay lady and gentlemen, it's time to leave!" Dad said as he came in the room. I grabbed my book bag, and he picked me up. The twins took my mum's hand, and Johnny took dad's.

"ARTHUR, THEY'RE HERE!!" Grandma's voice was the first thing I heard when we arrived. I looked around at the familiar room, and ran to my Grandma.

"Hey sweetie! What are you wearing?" She asked as she hugged me.

"I just wanted to show you my Halloween costume for this year. I wanted to show Johnny too since he won't be home. I'm going to go change now. Come on Johnny," I said with a sweet smile.

We hurried and changed into our normal clothes. I made my way down stairs, and saw that Lily, Albus, and James were here.

"Hey guys," I said with a smile.

"Hey Fire," Albus said, and went back to laughing at the twins' outfits.

The twins looked at me, "What?"

I smiled, and felt Johnny come in the room, "Now boys, maybe this will remind you to behave while I'm away."

They glared at me, and went to find dad to see if he'd let them go home and change quickly before the rest of the cousins arrived.

…

"Can't I spend the night at your house Grandma?" I asked as we arrived back at the Burrow.

"Maybe next time sweetie, but you're tired from the long night at the circus. It'll be more fun if you wait till next time," Grandpa said.

"Okay …" I said sadly.

"Let's make a deal, next time you come over we'll examine the soubenirs we bought at the muggle circus. Wasn't it interesting? Who would have thought that muggles could do that without magic!" Grandpa said happily.

Suddenly, dad apparated to pick us up … I gave a goodbye wave, and he apparated us home.

"You can tell us about it in the morning. All of you, up to bed , now. It's late," mum said as we arrived at home.

I slowly made my way upstairs, and went into my room. I changed into my pajamas, and brushed my teeth. I was tired, but decided I had to stay up just long enough to write to Joey.

_Joey,_

_Hey Joey! I missed you tonight. It was too bad you had to visit you're other Grandparents this week. I'm sure you're having fun, but the circus was AWESOME! We all had a lot of fun, but it would have been better if you were there. We got to ride elephants, saw real lions, the clowns were funny, and even saw a man fly out of a canon! Oh, and there was this lady who walked across this rope really high in the air. I wish I could be in the circus, it seems like the perfect job. Yeah, Grandpa found out they get paid to do all that stuff … anyways, remind you to tell how I tricked the twins when you get back .See you then._

_Love,_

_Sapphie_

I set down the special quill dad gave me, that helped me spell, and went over to Wallie. Wallie was the owl we just got for Johnny to use at Hogwarts. I was babysitting him until Johnny left for school next month.

I was glad he was in my room, so I could send him off with the letter for Joey. After I shut the window, I walked over to my bed and tucked myself in. Wow, today was tiring …

**

* * *

**

Well? What'd you think?? Review and I'll update -Grace

* * *


	8. Make it Stop

**Okay so someone made a comment about Sapphire not being close to the twins ... I just want to explain some things.**

**Sapphire is the mix of her parents, so shes smart like her mum, and has a sense of humor like her dad. She has fun with the twins, but she also lets them know when they've gone too far. She's especially close with her oldest brother Johnny, because the twins do stuff together ... any questions?**

* * *

*SWpov*

"BYE JOHNNY!!!" I yelled as I ran after the train … I can't believe he left, now I have to face the twins for practically a whole year all by myself. I turned around to find where Mum, Dad, Trev, Ty, Grandmum, Aunt Alicia, Uncle George, Greg, and Joey were on the platform. I started to walked back towards them slowly, when I noticed mum was crying … oh no, what happened?!

"Mum … what's the matter?!" I asked as I ran up to her.

"Oh, it's nothing princess. You're mum is just emotional, because her oldest is now at Hogwarts," laughed dad as he picked me up and hugged me. "Never, cry for no reason Fire, like some of those other girls do."

"Oh Fred! I'm not just emotional! This is a big day, and Sapphire can cry whenever she wants to." laughed mum through her tears.

"You know Freddie, I cried when all of my babies left for the first time. Hermione is doing quite well, for a first timer." Said Grandmum with a smile.

"Yea and she cried at just about every other family function." Joked Uncle George.

"GEORGE!" said Grandmum and Aunt Alicia sternly at the same time. It was funny to see my dad and Uncle George together. They're a lot like Ty and Trev.

I jumped out of my dad's arms, hugged my mum to make her feel better, and asked Grandmum, "I'll miss them too mum, but Grandmum, can Joey and I come over and spend the night next weekend? You promised we could come over, remember?!" I asked.

She smiled, "Of course, I would love to have you two come over."

Grandmum always invites us over to spend the night, and just have fun. One time we even went with Grandpa to an amusement park, "Can we make a cake?"

"Of course we can," She said with a smile.

"YAY!" I yelled and ran over to tell Joey the good news. He and his parents had started to leave the platform.

"Guess what JOSEPH?!" I asked, as we started to leave the platform … I love making him mad by calling him by his full name.

"What?" he asked looking cross.

"We're spending the night at Grandma's this weekend, and we get to bake a cake! If you want to go ..." I said with a smile.

"Really? Cake sounds good," he said with a smile.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you …" I said with a smirk.

"Forgot to tell me what?" He asked a little confused. I always tell him everything.

"Emma is coming over to my house tomorrow after school! Do you want to come over tooooo?" I asked. He will admit to me that he loves Emma one day … I've known since we were six, that they are going to get married. Just you wait and see.

"NO Fire! I don't want to come now. Why would you think that?!" Joey asked as he blushed.

… I decided to be easy on him … I mean he IS my favorite guy cousin, and one of my best friends when the other boys arent around … "Well we're all going to be playing qudditich, so I figured you would want to come and play. My mum is finally going to let me test out the new broom I got for my 7th birthday." I stated looking innocent.

"Really? Sounds like fun. Okay Sapphie I'll ask my mum and then owl you tomorrow. She probably won't mind, because I always come over after muggle school anyway … well it looks like my parents are leaving, so I gotta go. Bye Sapphie!"

"Bye Joey! See you tomorrow at school!!" I said happily as we walked our separate ways in the parking lot. I followed the twins and climbed into the car.

"Mum, when does Johnny come back?" I asked as dad pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"He'll be back for Christmas break Sapphire. Just like Teddy and Victoire." She answered.

"WHAT?! We can't visit him sooner?! That's like forever!!!!!!!!!!" I complained

"I know sweetie …" she started.

"… b-but I already miss him!" I said as my eyes started to water.

"Now Fire, what did I say about crying?" asked dad, "It's perfectly alright to cry when you have a reason, but no crying just because. And if you behave, and listen to your mum, maybe I'll let you sneak in and see him. I happen to know the Head Mistress quite well."

"FRED! They're not even at Hogwarts yet and you're telling her to break the rules because you have connections!!!" yelled mum.

"Now Hermione, you can't expect my children to behave all the time," dad started.

"Daddy! I always behave!!!!! When can you take me to see him?!" I asked excitedly.

"Shhh, we'll talk about this some other time princess, when your mum isn't around." Dad said with a smile.

"FREDERICK, you will do no such thing!!!" yelled mum.

Soon we were back at home. Mom cooked us dinner, and then we all watched a movie in the family room. But before the movie was even over I was falling asleep, so mum made me go upstairs and go to sleep. I walked up the stairs, and down the hallway to my room. Mum had recently painted it pink! Emma hadn't seen it yet, so she'll be surprised tomorrow when she comes over.

I put on my purple pajama dress, got into bed, and soon fell asleep.

But as usual, when I'm worrying about something, I had a bad dream. I was worried about Johnny and how he was doing at Hogwarts. What happened if he got lost in the big school, and couldn't ever find his way out? Dad had said he got an owl from Professor Longbottom, who ever that is, and he said Johnny was sorted into Gryffindor. Sure, that meant Teddy could help him out, but still … what if he got eaten by a troll or something! Trev said they sometimes do that!

I woke up with a start. BOOM … FLASH … oh no! Not a thunder storm! ... I pulled my blankets over my head. I'm seven years old! I can stay in my own bed during a silly thunder storm … BOOOOOOM … FLASH. My whole room lit up and then went back to the eerie darkness. Be a brave Gryffindor Sapphire! … Alright I can do this … BOOOM …FLASH … Ty is probably scared too … maybe I should go see if he's okay … BOOOM … FLASH

I hopped out of bed and ran out the door, down the hall and into the twin's room. BOOOOOM … FLASH! I squeaked in fright.

"Fire, just go back to bed, it's just a thunderstorm!" grumbled Trevor from his bed.

"But it's really loud in my room … can I say in here with you … Ty?" I asked the bed to the left side of the room in a small, hopeful voice. BOOOOM … FLASH, I squeaked again.

"Come on Fire … hop on in … just try and get some sleep." Ty said in a tired voice

"Thanks Ty, you're the best!" I said as I jumped in the bed and pulled the covers over me.

BOOOM … FLASH! I snuggle closer to my brother, and tried to fall asleep. BOOM … FLASH!

"…Ty, make it stop!" I said in a small voice.

"Fire, we talk about this every time there's a thunder storm. When I get to Hogwarts I'll figure out what spell I can do to make it stop, but I have no idea how to make it stop until then. Mum won't let me get a wand yet, or even use hers." Said Ty tiredly

BOOOM … FLASH "Oh, yeah … I forgot. Do you think Johnny will figure it out?! And then tell us how at Christmas when we see him?"

"yea … maybe Fire … just go to sleep." He said quietly.

"I'm trying," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Just remember … it can't hurt you. I know it's loud, but it can't get you." He said reassuringly

Maybe I was more tired than I thought.

…

"Mione, Fire's not in her room," said Fred as he came back into the kitchen.

"Well there was a thunder storm last night ," I reminded him.

"There was? I didn't even hear it. Did you go check on her?" He asked worriedly.

"We can't baby her for forever Fred," I said looking away.

He looked at me and smiled. "You checked on her … I can tell from the look on your face! She's in there with Ty … isn't she? "

"Yeah, she is …" I said with a sigh.

"I should have known… I'll go wake them up, so they can read the letter from Johnny.

…

_Hey everyone,_

_Well I think Professor Longbottom already told you (Fire that's Emma's dad, if you didn't remember.), but if you didn't already know, I am in the Gryffindor house with Harrison. Everyone has been really nice so far, and it was a lot of fun last night. Uncle Ron was right. The food here is great! I'm writing after breakfast because I asked Head Mistress McGonagall this morning if there was any way you could stop a thunderstorm with magic, and sorry Fire, she said there's nothing we can do. She also said something about you mum but she mumbled it so I didn't quite hear it all … something about questions. I think she liked you though. Well I'm sorry again Fire … I was hoping I could help, but oh well. I'll write you after classes mum and tell you how they went, but I have to go find out where the potions class is. Teddy says it's in the dungeon, and that's far away, so I better go._

_Talk To You All Later,_

_Love,_

_Jonathon Emmet Weasley, of Gryffindor_

_p.s. The secret bag worked, it got past Filch._

"Aw, I really miss Johnny,and I wish there was a way to stop thunderstorms …" I said sadly.

"I know sweetie," said mum as she hugged me, "Fred …"

"Mione, it was only for testing for the shop!" He tried to explain.

"FRED!"

"Relax mum," said Ty.

"It's not like he got caught." Reassured Trev.

"Exactly!" smiled dad at the boys.

"What if he would have gotten in trouble? On the first day!!" My mum said worriedly.

"He's my son, he won't get caught," Dad said with a smile.

"Oh and that makes me feel sooo much better! Plus, you're right! He's your son, so Filtch probably already hates him. My poor baby ... who wants breakfast?" sighed mum looking defeated.

"ME!!! Chocolate chip pancakes!!!" I yelled as I ran to sit in my chair at the table.

* * *

**Well ... tell me what you think! I wasn't so sure on the new of the chapter, Review, ~Grace**


	9. Without Us

**

* * *

**

Okay this is just a warning, this chapter is really short … I have some important issues at the end.

* * *

"HEY FIRE! WAIT FOR ME!" Joey yelled as I sprinted out the back door and made my way towards the pool.

I just love summer! It's so much fun. All I have to do is eat, sleep, and have fun. Nothing else.

I especially like when we have the barbeques. Every summer there's a tradition, that each of the families (The Longbottoms, all of my aunts and uncles, and the Dursleys) have to have a barbeque. Today's it happened to be at my house.

Emma, my cousins, and I were all having fun in the pool like usual, when I realized there was someone holding a baby talking to my mum. I had no idea who she was, so I decided to go investigate.

I got out of the pool, grabbed my turquoise towel, that matched my favorite two piece bathing suit, and made my way over to my mum, Aunt Ginny, and the stranger.

As I walked up the lady looked down at me and smiled. She seemed friendly. She had pretty long dark hair, and green eyes. … "Oh Hermione! She must be your daughter Sapphire … she looks so much like you, but those eyes. Exactly like Fred's."

My dad came up and smiled, "I know, it's a good thing Fire took after me huh," he joked as he batted his eyelashes.

"Oh Fred," mum laughed. "Shouldn't you be looking after the grill? If you insist on using muggle methods you need to be responsible!"

"Oh fine," he said with a wink at me, "Nice seeing you Liliah."

I looked at my mum questioningly as dad walked away. "This is my friend from school Sapphire, her name's Delilah."

I looked at the lady and gave her my best polite smile, "It's nice to meet you! … I see you had a baby in a pink blanket, can I see her? I never see babies, that are girls!"

They all laughed. "Sure, you can hold her too if you like," she said with a smile. "I just came by to say hello to your mum and have her meet my baby girl. I have two boys, and now I have a girl."

I crinkled my nose. "I'm glad you didn't bring them boys, we already have enough of them." The grown ups all laughed again, and continued to talk.

I looked down at the little girl I was holding. She looked about two years old. She had blonde hair like Victoire, but she had green eyes, not blue like Victoire. She was really pretty little baby too … "What's her name?" I asked as their conversation paused for a second.

"Dakota Destiny," mum's friend said.

"Wow … that'd really pretty. Is she named after anyone? My middle name is my Grandma's name .."

Mum interrupted, "No sweetie, it's just her name. How about you give Delilah back her baby, and you go play with your cousins. You're getting Dakota all wet, and Emma is getting dunked by Joey. I think she needs your help."

"Okay mum," I said handing the baby back to her mum carefully. I said, "Bye Dakota!" and ran to go help Emma. Oh my, I have my work cut out for me, if I want to see them become a couple someday. How was Joey ever going to get Emma to be his girlfriend if he was mean all the time?!

…

The rest of the summer went by way too quickly, and all too soon Johnny, Trev, and Ty were leaving for Hogwarts.

"I'm really going to miss you guys!" I said quietly, as I gave each of them a hug on the platform. There seemed to be more people than normal around, and it was really crowded.

"Hey! You cried when Johnny left for the first time. Why aren't you crying now?" asked Trevor

"Do you love Johnny more than us?" Ty asked in fake outrage.

"You know that's not true," I put my hands on my hips.

"… I always figured you did." Joked Ty, and looked at his twin.

They smiled at each other and then yelled, "SAPPHIRE SANDWICH!" Then they squeezed me goodbye.

They always did this to avoid serious goodbyes … I couldn't get away, but once again Johnny came to my rescue. "Come on guys, I need to say bye too. The train is about to leave. Get a move on it," He warned them. The twins let go and then raced each other to the train. Which ended in a tie as always since they were identical in every way. "Bye mum, bye dad, bye Fire, See you at Christmas," they called.

"Well I'll miss you Fire, you better write a lot this year!" Johnny said with a smile.

"Bye Johnny, I promise I will. Just promise me one thing," I said to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't let them blow up Hogwarts before I get a chance to go there!" I joked.

He laughed and hugged me goodbye. I watched as all three of them waved goodbye as the train began to pull away. After they left it was just mum, dad, and me. I felt lonely …

"It's going to be so quiet without them," mum said sadly.

"I miss them," I said quietly.

"They'll be back before you know it," Dad said as we left the platform as the train disappeared. I had to go to muggle school tomorrow, so I had to be prepared.

Mum had bought me a new book bag, paper, glue sticks, crayons, colored pencils, markers, scissors, and everything else I needed for the third grade. I was excited, because this year Emma, Joey, and I were all in the same class! We all go to the same school, Devon Elementary, because we live by each other.

The rest of the day we were busy getting ready, but I liked it because I didn't have time to miss the twins and Johnny. Later Mum made me go to bed early, so I would get a good night's sleep.

She woke me up the next morning and I hurried to get ready. I ate breakfast quickly and then Dad drove me to school.

"Well Princess, have fun today, and make sure Joey behaves for at least half of the time."

I laughed, "Daddy! You know that's impossible, but maybe he'll behave to try and impress Emma. He's liked her for forever!"

"Now sweetie, if a boy likes a girl he does crazy things, not behave. Haven't I taught you anything? Just look at what I had to do to get your mum's attention, when we were young."

I smiled, "Daddy … how does that stuff work? I don't want a mean boyfriend who laughs at me!"

Dad laughed, "No princess, you don't want a boyfriend at all, or at least until you're out of Hogwarts. And married."

"How can I be married, if I don't have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Oh … um … I don't know, you just can't date Fire. Well, here we are. Have a fun day at school! See you when you get home. No talking to any boys besides Joey… oh and don't forget Aunt Alicia is picking you up after school!"

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I got out of the car and walked into school. I found my classroom easily, and took a seat by Emma.

"So how was yesterday?" She asked as I sat down.

"Oh, you know the same as before, but it's just me at home now… I'm really going to miss them. Even if they are mean and obnoxious most of the time, at least they provide some entertainment!" I laughed.

"Yea, I know what you mean, but we'll be there with them in two years!" she reasoned.

"I know … I'm excited, but kind of nervous."

"Excited about what?" Interrupted Joey as he sat down in his chair.

"About how our mums are going to let us get wands tomorrow, so we can practice." I lied.

"NO WAY! That's so unfair, my mum won't let me …" pouted Joey.

We burst out laughing, "I can't believe you fell for that!" Emma cried out.

He looked mad, that we fooled him, and tried to change the subject. "My house is so quiet without Harrison and Greg, what about your's Fire?"

"Yeah it was so quiet! Mum kept coming into the room thinking that the twins were probably plotting some grand scheme and that's why it was quiet, but then she would leave with a sad look on her face because she forgot they were gone."

"Yeah my mum was crying for like forever. Greg was always a momma's boy!" Joked Joey

"Joey, be nice! I miss them all too!" I stood up for his mum.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. They all went without us!" He said a bit angrily.

"They had to Joey …" Emma started

"You two want to come over after school? I bet my mum would be happy to have more people in the house," Joey asked.

"Your mum is taking me home, so yes," I said.

"Sure, I bet my mum wouldn't mind." Emma smiled.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. I thought muggle school was easy. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! … but I have two whole years to wait …

**

* * *

**

adviced that you read ... I sometimes skip these ... but ...

* * *

So that there's no question on the family (I'm in the process of writing my next story so it's important u

**know … I'll give u age and short discriptions. Message me if u want more in depth.**

**Bill and Fleur have Victoire(15; extra beautiful like her mum, blonde hair and blue eyes. Likes teddy lupin), Gryffin(12 ruggedly good looking like his dad with strawberry blonde hair), Scott(10 blonde who's is a bit shy), and Rylan(7 another blonde).**

**Charlie and Natasha have Eric(15 red head with darked hue), Jackson(12 redhead), Jake(9 red head, but tans lk mum ), Matthew(7 darker brownish red).**

**Percy and Penny have Phillip(14 dark brown hairlk mum, lk percy in personality), and Preston(9 dark brown hair, shy).**

**George and Alicia have Harrison(13 red head), Gregory(11 red head), and Joey(9 strawberry blonde).**

***Hopefully u know Fred's family* Johnny (13, very tall lk hermiones dad, brown hair, brown eyes) Twins (11 red hair, brown eyes, built lk dad, outgoing) Sapphire (u should know and if I'll send u a little bit from my next story if you need!)**

**Ron and Luna have Everett(11 red head) and Mason(10 blonde).**

**Ginny and Harry have James(14 black hair), Albus(11 black hair), and Lily(10 red head).**

**

* * *

**

I'll update really soon if you all review! The next couple chapters are sooo good. In the next one Sapphire leaves on the train for Hogwarts …I'm excited to post the next ones! You should be too =) REVIEW –Grace!

* * *


	10. What House?

**Its time for you to truly meet the character I've had in my mind for some time now … YAY! I swear this story is getting better and better. Just trust me!**

*****(CHANGED THE NAMES)**

* * *

***SW***

**BAM** … the door was thrown open. … 'what a way to wake up on thee most important day of your life.'

"FIRE! WAKE UP!" yelled Trevor as he came running in the room.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST, AND DAD WILL EAT ALL THE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES, MUM MADE ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!" yelled Tyler as he and Trevor jumped up and down on my bed, trying to wake me up. I have always been a late sleeper like my dad… the twins are stupid early risers.

"You know, you guys, if you go around yelling FIRE all the time at Hogwarts, people will actually think there's a fire." Joked Johnny as he came in the room. "Come on Fire, aren't you excited?!"

"Yeah …" I said in a small voice as I pulled the blanket over my head. "But I'm a little nervous too … what if the red pajamas don't work for me like they worked for all of you?" They had told me to wear red pajamas for exactly one week before sorting, and I'd for sure get into Gryffindor.

"It'll work!" said Tyler reassuringly.

"COME DOWN AND EAT YOU FOUR, RIGHT NOW! SO WERE NOT LATE." Yelled mum from down stairs.

We all ran down stairs. I was the first one down to the kitchen, and I took my usual spot by daddy. I put a chocolate chip pancake on my plate, smuthered it in syrup, and dug in. Somehow Mum knew to give me chocolate when I was nervous … and I was always able to eat even though I was scared, because I had grown up around boys and they were ALWAYS eating.

"Fire sweetie, you know the boys were only joking and I would never, in a million years eat YOUR special pancakes … right?" asked dad with an innocent facial expression. He had that look on his face … I looked at his plate, AH HA!

"but daddy, then what's on your plate?!" I asked laughing as he got a guilty look on his face.

"What these old things? They're from last month, from your birthday. Mum was going try to make you finish these off … so I ate them for you. They're quite nasty!" He joked. I laughed as we continued eating.

"Now Fred, you know that's not true, because food wouldn't last a month in this house!" mum joked as she sat down. "And Sapphire sweetie, I know those are your favorite pajamas, but we will love you the same no matter what house you're in." She said with a smile … nothing got past mum.

"Speak for yourself Mione, if she's sorted into that Gryffindor house I'm disowning my little girl," dad joked.

"… I know mum …" I said ignoring my dad, as I got up and ran upstairs.

I changed quickly into muggle jeans and a red t-shirt. It wouldn't hurt to wear red… I looked around my room to make sure I had everything. I knew I hadn't forgotten anything, because mum had helped me pack, so why was I nervous?! My stomach was full of butterflies, and they just wouldn't settle.

I grabbed the handle on the end of my trunk, so I could take it down stairs. I tugged with all my strength, and the stupid trunk didn't move one inch. I gave an annoyed cry and tried again. Still no change. Oh well, it's not like you _really_ need a trunk … I heard laughing behind me.

"Daddyyy! Don't laugh!" I said as I came close to tears. "If I can't even carry it I'll never be able to get it onto the train! And then I won't be able to go to school and I've been waiting for this day for … practically my whole life!"

"Don't worry Fire, that's why you have me. I'll even put your trunk in the best compartment on the train if you promise to not talk to any boys besides your cousins for a whole year." He joked as he pointed his wand at my trunk and levitated it out of the room. I hope the wand I got at Diagon Alley last week, can do that … "Ready baby?" He asked.

"… Yeah …" I said in a shaky voice, with one last glance at my room, I left my bedroom. We all got into the car and were off to the station. It was a quiet ride, but I didn't really notice. All too soon, in my opinion, we were on the platform. I had been here so many times before, but today was different.

I searched for familiar faces. Over near the train I saw Jake, Joey, Preston, and all of their parents. Behind them was … "GRANDMA!" I yelled as we got closer, and I ran to give her a hug.

"Oh Sapphire! Don't you look pretty today." She said after she hugged me.

I smiled, "Thanks Grandma … I'm just a little nervous so I wore red."

"Don't worry sweetie. The hat knows what's best for everyone." Grandma reassured me. I turned around to say bye to Mum and Dad. This year mum was especially 'weepy' according to the twins, because Johnny was a prefect, and it was her 'BABY'S FIRST YEAR'.

After a long round of goodbyes to everyone, we all got on the train. Lily had found me and we were boarding the train looking for Emma.

We were about half way down the train when the twins blocked my path with Albus' help. "Sorry, no future Slytherin are allowed beyond this point." they joked. The twins had been nice at home, only because dad made them, but here, they were back to their usual selves.

"Oh well then I better stop here, because I WANT to be a Slytherin." I said with a smirk. Lily had told me to say that so they'd stop bugging me. The shocked looks on their faces showed me it was the right thing to do. Lily always knew what to do!

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

But from behind me, in the compartment we were in front of, came a very unfriendly laugh. "Well," sneered a tall boy with blonde hair, "Who would have thought a _Weasley_ would want to be in Slytherin? Even if she is a girl, I'm not so sure we'll take her … eh boys? Even now, we can't be sure she's a Weasley. Where's the red hair?" He said turning around towards the people behind him. There was a rather tall, pudgy boy with dark black hair behind him.

"Back off ORION." Said Tyler in a mean tone I had never heard before. They must be in the twin's grade, and by the looks of it they didn't like each other. The blonde one was a Malfoy I guessed. They had warned me of him.

"Hmm … I don't think I will back off _Weasley_, but it looks like your sister will have fun with my little brother Scorpius, he's in her year, and apparently her future house." He smirked as he pointed at younger boy with dark brown hair, and grey eyes.

"He better leave our sister alone!" said Trevor with a glare. I don't know what they're talking about … the Scorpius kid didn't look so mean. But the twins were getting angry, so best not fight with them … and plus his older brother seemed mean.

"Oh he won't." Glared the mean blonde boy … I forget his first name.

"Good thing I don't want to really be in Slytherin then, because you sure don't seem too friendly. Didn't you see the RED shirt? … Wow, you must be the smartest kid in your year …" I said with a smirk. Everyone turned and stared at me with shock. No one thought a small first year could stand up to Malfoy … well I lived with the twins. I could face anything.

"Well we'll just be going, right GUYS?" I said glaring at the twins, daring them to stay and fight with this prat. I turned back to him and said, "It sure was nice meeting you," with a fake sweetness and started down the aisle looking for the compartment with the rest of my cousins in it. The twins followed reluctantly.

We found a compartment with Jake, Joey, Greg, Preston, and Emma in it, so Lily, the twins, Albus, and I went in. The rest of the train ride went by without conflict, but I was increasingly becoming more and more nervous. Eventually we all pulled on our robes, and the train came to a stop. I grabbed Emma's hand and said good bye to Lily for now. Hopefully, I'd see her at the Gryffindor table.

Emma, Joey, Jake, Preston, and I all made our way over to Hagrid with the other first years.

"Well 'ELLO first yea's! I'm Hagrid." He said in his booming voice as he looked out among us. He stopped and looked at me and smiled. "Well if it isn't Fred and 'Ermione's little girl … my how the years have flown. I remember like it was yesterday when you were born …" Hagrid was saying as we started walking towards the darkness …

We eventually got to the boats, and Emma, Preston and I got on one. Jake and Joey were behind us with Adam Wood … It felt safe having my cousins with me … and Hagrid. We were only on the lake for a short amount of time. Hogwarts looked sooo big … and scary.

The next thing I knew we were all getting off the boats and following Hagrid to the front doors … my heart is pounding … and my hands are sweaty … hopefully Johnny was right when he said the twins were lying about having to duel other first years … I don't even know how to use my wand!

All of a sudden another familiar face came to greet us. "DADDDDYYY!" yelled Emma as she ran and hugged Neville.

"Hey there sweetie, and to everyone else, hello I am Professor Longbottom." All the rest of the students looked at him blankly, but me and my cousins smiled. "Come follow me. You will be sorted into you houses." We all followed him into what I assumed was the Great Hall. The room was huge. I looked around for my brothers, but I couldn't see them anywhere!

We went to the front of the room and the hat talked, but I was too nervous to hear what it said … eventually it started calling people's names, but I didn't listen unless it was someone I knew. The first person I really got nervous for was when they called …

"Emma Longbottom." I was so scared she'd be in Ravenclaw like her mum … but the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

Many other people were sorted. Like the Malfoy to Slytherin, and then many people I didn't know. So far there were 8 Hufflepuff; Amy Anderson, Benjamin Brown, Daisy Dursley, Rebecca Frankfort, Randy Gife, Zeke Houlihan, Rachel Tavin, Luke Urbine …. 7 Ravenclaw; Julia Albertson, Maria Brennen, Sarah Chang, Thomas Othan, Timothy Quinn, Daniel Rorick, Leah Sterling … 4 Gryffindor; Grace Creevy, Brandon Finnigan, Lynn Jordan, Emma Longbottom … and 7 Slytherin; Evan Carrow, Glenda Goyle, Jeremy Knox, Kelsey Krum, Tiffany Issca, Scorpius Malfoy, Erin Prince.

Then "Jacob Weasley." … oh no … jake … "GRYFFINDOR!" phew …

"Joseph Weasley." … please … "GRYFFINDOR!" yay! Maybe we'll all be together! …

"Preston Weasley." … please, please, please. "RAVENCLAW!" aw … I sorta guessed he wouldn't be a Gryffindor … but what if I'm not either?! And now I was the only Weasley left! And there was only two people left after me. I looked at the boy next to me nervously. I felt like I was going to be sick. He looked over at me and smiled. He was a very good looking boy … "Sapphire Weasley." I took a deep breath and walked to the stool.

I sat down and Neville put the hat on my head. "_ahhh … another Weasley. But a girl? Hmmm how interesting. You are quite a complex girl. You are very brave like your parents, but there is also cunning, and the will for studying … it'll have to be … "_GRYFFINDOR!"

I was so happy I practically sprinted to my seat by my cousins, and brothers. I was so glad to be in Gryffindor! I couldn't wait to owl mum and dad.

"ADAM WOOD." …. "Gryffindor!"

… but what house would the boy that smiled at me be in … "Leighton Zambini" … "SLYTHERIN!"

… It was right then and there I decided to not listen to my brothers about people and their houses. Maybe not all Slytherin were bad. I, Sapphire Weasley, would be nice to everyone, no matter what house they were sorted into.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**~Grace**


	11. First Day

Well here's the next chapter ... it's just Sapphire's pov again, and sorry if you dont lk it lk that cause that's the rest of it ...

* * *

sw pov

I woke up early the next morning, which was REALLY unusual for me. I figured it was because it was the first day of classes, so I shouldn't get used to it being this easy to get up in the morning. I woke up, took a quick shower, and then dried my hair. I put on my school robes for the first time, and sat on my bed to wait for my other roommates to be ready to go.

Grace, and Lynn were the only other two girls in my dorm besides Emma. I had never met Grace before, but Lynn was my dad's friend from school's daughter, so I sort of knew her. We had all talked last night about our expectations and fears for today. They seemed really nice, and it was going to be fun to actually have girls around.

We had all promised to go down to breakfast together, so we left a little early in case we got lost. We eventually got to the Great Hall after ten minutes of walking. We sat down towards the middle of the Gryffindor table and started to eat. I piled chocolate chip pancakes on my plate and dug in.

"Hey Fire! How's your morning been so far?" Johnny asked as he sat down next to me.

"It's been great … we were only lost for like 4 minutes." I said excitedly

"Oh that's good, who are your new friends?... Hey Emma." Johnny said with a smile.

My friends started giggling as I introduced them. "That's Lynn Jordan, and that's Grace Creevy."

"Nice to meet you ladies, so Fire have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"Not yet .. have you?"

"Yeah and I have ancient runes first, so I better get going … good luck today, and don't forget to write mum and dad when you can. Love you, Saph!" He said with a wave.

"We over slept, has your dad given us our schedules yet Em?" Joey asked Emma as he and Jake came over and starting stacking the food on their plates.

"Not yet, but I think he's coming now." … she finished right as he walked up to our table.

"Morning … here's the Gryffindor schedule for first years." He said handing us all a schedule. "I saved you guys for last, so I could walk you to class. … If you want me to?" he said questioningly to Emma.

She smiled and said, "Thanks Professor Longbottom, that'd be great." We all stood up and followed him to potions, our first class of the day. We followed behind Professor Longbottom silently, because we were all a little nervous. We finally arrived and all went in the dungeon. "See you in Herbology later Dad." She said as we went in to our first class at Hogwarts.

We were a little early, but I noticed a couple Slytherin were in there. The kid that smiled at me, looked over as Emma, and I sat down in the seat in front of him and the Malfoy boy. Joey and Jake sat at the table next to us, and Lynn and Grace sat in front of us.

Lynn turned around and giggled, "Sapphire! You didn't tell us your older brother was so handsome!"

"More like devastatingly charming! Did you see his smile??" Laughed Grace.

I stared at her with my mouth open for a second and Joey, Jake, and Emma started dying of laughter. "Are you talking about Johnny? The boy who sat next to me at breakfast? You think he is … is … EW!"

Lynn and Grace both nodded and giggle, but didn't say much more. Joey got up and walked over to me. "Oh Fire! I think your brother is just so HUNKY! Tell him to ask me out!" he joked as he kneeled down in front of me. The girls both blushed and stuck their tongues out at him. I hit Joey on the arm and said, "Joseph sit down in your seat this instant. You're embarrassing yourself. Just think of what the Slytherins think of you now already."

"I don't care what they think," he said as he headed towards his seat/

Right then the teacher came in. He was a really tall guy, who looked about my dad's age. He didn't smile once as he went through the rules, and I couldn't remember what his name was, so I asked Emma. "Professor Craven, I think he said," she whispered back.

I looked at Emma and tried not to laugh, his short black hair was the color of a Raven, and his nose almost looked like a bird beak… "Here are your books, class. Make sure you bring it to every class, or don't even bother coming." He said as he passed them out "… now take notes on everything I say." … he didn't seem too friendly.

Next we made our way to Herbology. We had this class with Ravenclaw, so Preston was there. We had a lot of fun, because all we did was repot some flowers that had grown over the summer. We did nothing dangerous.

We all sat together at lunch, and ate quickly. Ty and Trev came over and asked how my day has been, and they didn't even make fun of me once … weird.

After that we headed off to transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was still the teacher, because she just couldn't give it up. She was very strict, but she said she promoted house unity, so we had to sit by someone from another house. I went over to a girl with blonde hair sitting near the front, "Hey, well my name is Sapphire Weasley, can I sit here?" I asked with a nervous smile.

She smiled back, "Of course! My name is Tiffany Issca … it's nice to meet you."

While Professor McGonagall passed out the books we continued to talk. "So what classes have you gone to today?" I asked her.

"I went to potion, charms, and then here … where did you go second period?" she asked

"I went to herbology … it was fun. All you did was repot plants. Nothing scary. Did you have to sit with people in the other houses in charms? Because I have that with Hufflepuff tomorrow and I don't know anyone from that house …?"

"No … you can sit where ever you want, but you didn't know me either … so I guess it couldn't turn out too bad." She said with a smile.

During class all we did was take notes, and practice a wand movement for tomorrow's class. After class Emma, Joey, Jake, and I went to dinner, and the twins asked about my day again. This time they were just being obnoxious, "Just remember, if you ever need us, ASK!" Tyler yelled across the great hall as we got up to go back to the common room, but he was still eating.

We then returned to the common room. I was exhausted from my long day, but I decided I had to write my parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry, that I sent such a short letter last night, and just wrote what house I was in. I was just really tired, and had to sort my thoughts out first, before I wrote them down. I'm so excited to be in Gryffindor with my brothers and most of my cousins. I share a room with Emma and then two girls I met today. Lynn Jordan and Grace Creevy. They seem really nice. Today I got up on time mum, I know you were worried, but you didn't need to because I was on time for breakfast. Today I had Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration. They were just introduction classes, so there's not a lot to say besides I really think I'm going to like it! In Transfigurations Professor McGonagall made us sit by the people in the other house, and we have that class with Slytherin. I met this really nice girl named Tiffany … we got along well. I'm really excited about the new school year. I promise to keep up with my studies. The twins are actually being nice for once. At lunch they didn't even make fun of me once … weird, huh? I'm really tired though, so I'm going to go to sleep._

_Night, I love you, Sapphire_

_P.s. Don't worry dad … I haven't talked to ANY boys … outside of the Gryffindor house … yet._

_

* * *

_

_So the next chapter in this story is also the last, but i think it's my favorite chapter i've ever written for any story ... so be pumped! I'll update when I get reviews. ~Grace_


	12. We Made It!

**Okay so this is the last chapter in these little flashes at their lives (and my favorite!)… as you can tell I'm focusing on one of their kids, and Sapphire is going to be the main character in my next story (that is if you want me to continue … if I get a good response I will launch my new story next week). I love this chapter it's the longest I've written, so enjoy! …**

* * *

*SW pov*

"SAPPHIRE! Wake up! Please! You know how nervous I am for today… I know it's early on your day to sleep in, but the Slytherin tryouts are after ours, so ours got moved up. Please come to the try outs if you can get your butt out of bed. I need you there and so do the boys!" Emma yelled as she ran out of the room.

UGHHH … I thought as I got out of bed and headed towards the shower. The things I do for my best friend … I showered, changed into my lucky blue shirt (I promised Joey I would wear it.) and white soffee shorts. I dried my long, curly auburn hair, charmed it to not frizz at all even though it was humid, put on my make up, and grabbed my transfiguration book. In record breaking time I was out the door and on my way to the qudditich pitch.

I made a quick pit stop at breakfast in the great hall and grabbed some bacon to take with me … No time for chocolate chip pancakes this morning …

'Hmmm … it feels so nice outside.' I thought on my way to the pitch. It was the beginning of fourth year, and I could tell it was going to be a good one.

The Gryffindor team finally had some openings. Three people had been seventh years last year (my cousins James and Harrison, and my brother Johnny), so my other cousins and Emma were excited for the chance to try out.

I finally got to the pitch, so I found a good spot to watch from in the stands. I put my book down, and decided to watch for a while. All my life I had been around qudditich, so I knew everything there was to know. It surprised boys, who weren't my cousins, how well I could talk strategy. I'm not terrible at playing, but I just never had the passion for the sport, like all my cousins did. I also had inherited a fear of heights on a broom, from my mum, so I could never play at the pitch at Hogwarts. I would just stick to playing at Uncle Harry's pitch when I was needed to make the teams even … It was closer to the ground.

The try outs had already started, and by the looks of it Emma, Joey, and Jake were going to make it! There were a couple of 5th years, but none of them were any good. The younger students had some talent, but Emma, Joey, and Jake were a lot better, so it looked like people would be joking a while longer how the entire Gryffindor team had Weasley in their blood. (well besides Emma … but she was a close family friend …)

My cousin Gryffin (Bill's oldest son) was the captain of the team. He was also the 7th year keeper, and had been obsessed with qudditich since he was 5 years old. Uncle Harry always joked about how he was like Oliver Wood. (His son Adam would be trying out next year for the position of keeper, after Gryffin graduated.)

Trev, and Ty were of course beaters. Dad had been training them to be beaters, like him and Uncle George, ever since he realized they had talent with the bat. He had realized this on their 5th birthday, so they were REALLY good and had a lot of training. Dad bragged they were even better than him and Uncle George were.

My cousin Jack was the only chaser that was returning. He was 7th, and he is also obsessed with qudditich.

All summer long Gryffin and Jack were 'counselors' at a qudditich summer camp type thing. They invited all of the Weasley's that wanted to play and were still at Hogwarts . Emma was also invited, because she was always with me.

They had a lot of fun playing qudditich all day long, but Lily and I hadn't wanted to participate. The only reason Emma did was because she really wanted to make the team this year. She had really proven herself this summer.

… I had been thinking for a while, and it looked like things were winding down, so I figured that the tryouts were almost done. I watched nervously as they all made their way to the ground. Gryffin and Jack stood in the middle and started talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked promising when everyone but Tyler, Trevor, Joey, Jake, and Emma left the pitch.

Yay! They made it! Emma turned towards me and waved with a huge smile on her face before she started to follow the boys into the locker room. I guess they needed to do some team bonding …

I decided not to sit and wait there in the hot September sun, because the stands had no shade. I made my way down the stairs, and sat down right outside the pitch in the cool shade. I leaned against the wall, and started to read my book.

I hadn't been reading too long when I heard voices. I got up figuring that it was the team, and they were done talking about plays, but I was wrong … the noise was coming from the opposite way and was the Slytherin team … uh, oh.

They had a young team, so they didn't even need to hold try outs … they probably just wanted to make the Gryffindor team mad, by making them move their time up. Leading the team was Orion Malfoy. He was Keeper, captain, 7th year, mean, and VERY arrogant. Next were his two friends Vincent Krum(chaser), and Gus Goyle (beater).

Following them were the four people from my grade, Glenda Goyle(beater), Leighton Zambini(chaser), Scorpius Malfoy(chaser), Kelsey Krum(seeker).

The two boys were really good looking. (especially Leighton. Ever since he smiled at me first year, I had always sort of had a crush on him) During my three years of school, I had never really gotten to know them. They had never been mean to me like most of the older Slytherin were, so I didn't have a problem with them. Even though, I bet they'd never talked to me because I was a Gryffindor …

Kelsey on the other hand was a total … (sorry, but there's no other word) bitch! Sure she's pretty, and is a decent seeker (not as good as her dad), but the girl is almost as arrogant as Orion Malfoy, and ten times nastier! Ugh she's so rude. I have become friends with Tiffany Issca of Slytherin over the years, and she had introduced me to Kelsey … she's not someone you want to meet. She also introduced me to Glenda, Glenda is actually pretty nice when Kelsey isn't around.

"Well, well, well … lookey here guys! It's an endangered animal! A _Weasley_ girl! Sure she's a pretty little thing, but don't get to close! The _Weasley_ stink might rub off on you!" Joked Orion loudly as they paused a couple feet from me, and they all laughed.

"Yea, and don't take a picture." Vincent Krum joked, "The flash might scare her, and she'd run away."

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest … Slytherin were so rude, but also unoriginal. I wasn't going to instigate today, because I forgot my wand in my dorm. How stupid of me! … It was because I rushed out to see Emma.

"What ARE you doing here _Weasley_?" Kelsey asked in a fakely sweet voice anyone could see through.

I took a deep breath and took a step towards them into the sun. I didn't want them to think I was weak, and that's why I was in the shade. It was just hot out. "Hello Kelsey … my name is **Sapphire**, in case you forgot. I was just here watching the Gryffindor try outs before you got here. I'm waiting for the team."

"Oh _Weasley_ how interesting. The Gryffindor team has gotten themselves a groupie …that's pathetic!" laughed Kelsey.

… My dad has always taught me not to let people like her get to me. Right now it was particularly challenging, but I didn't let that show. "Yeah, I'll be with them celebrating after they beat your team, Kelsey. Emma's the seeker now. Looks like you have some competition." I said back as nicely as I could with a smile.

She looked shocked and then smirked. "No one can beat my team! You're just as stupid as your _mudblood_ mother if you think that!" she said, and then only her and her brother laughed. Not even Orion, or the Goyles laughed. After the war, no one said that anymore. The whole team besides the Krum kids seemed to be stunned.

I froze. No one. Had EVER said that to me. Ever. I could feel my eyes start to sting … CRAP … I took a deep breath, and said. "You do know your dad loved my mum for a long time … right Kelsey? And that she's way smarter than you, and" I broke off. There was no reason for me to say mean things to her, that I would regret later. Why did she hate me so much? I've never done anything to her. "… you know what, you're not even worth it." I turned around and started to walk towards Hogwarts.

Right after I turned to leave I heard Joey yell, "FIRE! THE LUCKY BLUE SHIRT WORKED AGAIN! I'M SO GLAD YOU … hey wait! Where are you going? We need to celebrate, WE MADE IT! … why are _they_ here?" he finished looking confused.

I paused and turned around to tell Joey, Jake, and Emma, that everything was fine and I was just heading back to the common room, and would see them up there. That was a big mistake. As soon as I turned around all three of their faces turned from confusion to concerned. "What did they do to you?" Joey asked in a low, cold voice.

"Aw jeez" Emma said, "We're lucky Trev and Ty stayed to talk strategy … come ON Joey" she tried to pull him towards me, past the Slytherin's, who were all just standing there, but he wouldn't move. Jake too, who was never a fighter, looked ready to throw a punch …

I hadn't made it far, so I decided to make my way back past the Slytherins and help Emma get these two to move. They were now blocking the Slytherin team's path, so they couldn't go practice. "stupid … over protective… over bearing… testosterone influenced … male … cousins …" I mumbled very quietly as I stomped my way over to Jake. I swear Scorpius Malfoy heard me say it, because the corners of his mouth turned into a smile.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING MALFOY!?" Yelled Joey, as he took a step closer. He was so looking for a fight now. Emma was tugging on his arm frantically trying to stop him, but that wasn't working.

"He's smirking, because your mudblood cousin was just retreating!" Kelsey said with a glare. Oh no … those Krums never knew when to quit. I bet their mum was the Pansy girl my mum hated so much while she was at school.

The rest of the Slytherin team still stood there in a stunned silence again. No one ever said that word, and now Kelsey had said it twice.

My cousins started towards her "JOSEPH! JACOB! Don't you dare even throw one punch! You will regret it!" I warned them, but they continued forward a little, "What will grandma do if she finds out you hit a girl?!"

I smirked, because that stopped them, Joey turned to me, "Aw, come on Fire! Grandma doesn't need to know. Plus she so doesn't count as a girl! And you heard what she said! They can't say that about my aunt!"

All of a sudden I heard a door slamming behind us, "What's all this noise out here?!" Yelled Gryffin, "We were trying to talk strategy guys. We thought you had left." He stopped, all of a sudden noticing the Slytherin team was here … and crap, here came the twins.

"Hey Fire! Why were you just yelling at Joey, like you yell at us?" Asked Trevor as they got nearer.

"Yea … we're confused. You only do that when you're really mad, and you love Joey. He's your favorite … you wouldn't ever use that tone with," he paused as it dawned on him. The next thing I knew the twins were in front of me. Trevor facing Slytherin and Tyler was checking me for injuries. "What happened Sapphire, you okay?"

"I'm fine Ty, really, you can leave me alone." I looked around and wondered WHY the Slytherin team was still standing there … did they not understand they were about to die if Joey or Jake told the twins what they had heard. MOVE YOU STUPID SLYTHERINS. MOVE, I was telling them with my mind.

"Sapphire …" Trevor said looking worried. Oh, no … Trev never worried … and the twins only ever called me Sapphire when they were being serious. "Tell us what they did, so we know who to kill."

God, this was embarrassing, I thought as I blushed a true Weasley blush … now all the cute Slytherin boys are going to think I'm pathetic.

"They were name calling," Said Joey coldly.

"That's it?!" asked Jack as he looked at his brother, "I don't think it is because Jake is a little momma's boy and would never fight, but he looks ready to kill."

"It's nothing! Really! Can we please just go!" I said as the tears came closer.

Trevor turned to Tyler "They did something big, I haven't seen her cry since Johnny left for Hogwarts, and she was SEVEN."

Why was this happening to me?! WHY?! This was now beyond embarrassing. Everyone could hear what the twins kept saying! This whole scene could have been avoided if I had just kept going to my room … ughh and again … I bring up a previous point. WHY ARE THE SLYTHERINS STILL HERE?!

"Firstly I am not crying TREVOR FREDRICK, but can we please go! I'm not upset, but I will be if you don't hurry to the castle."

"Now Sapphire," Ty said trying to calm me. "We can all clearly see you're upset. I just don't understand why you didn't just do that curse Trev and I taught you to do on guys, when they were being total prats, like I assume the Malfoys were being."

"But Ty …" I started.

"Hold on a minute!" said Orion looking sheepish for what I bet was the first time in his life, "Don't bring me into this! It wasn't me, or my brother. I'm just here to make sure you don't kill my star seeker." … Kelsey gave him a nervous smirk, and glared at me.

"What happened?!" Gryffin demanded Joey, who seemed to becoming annoyed at not knowing the whole story.

"She called me a prat!" I tried to yell over Joey as he said "She called aunt Hermione and Fire the m word." But since what Joey said was longer everyone heard. "M word."

I hit my head with my hand ... I looked over at the Slytherin team and said, "_Why _are you still here?"

The twins turned and glared at Kelsey, who didn't even flinch. Vincent said, "Slytherins don't run you _stupid_ little _mudblood_." Oh boy, this was not good. The twins, Joey, Jake, Gryffin, and Jack all launched themselves at Vincent.

I screamed, and grabbed Emma. "NO! TYLER GEORGE! TREVOR FREDERICK! JOSEPH! JACOB! … ANYBODY! … stop … please." I finished in a small voice.

Vincent was the only one who didn't run, and boy was he stupid. He was getting pummeled.

I started to cry. I couldn't stop myself. They were all going to be expelled!

But since it had become 6 on one, it was only the twins still fighting Vincent, so the rest of the boys came over and tried to comfort me. "It'll be alright …" Joey started

"No it won't! Now it will be all my fault when the whole, entire Gryffindor team is expelled! You didn't even get to play in a game!" I said between tears. "Please, Jack, Gryffin, make the twins stop before a teacher comes!"

They did what I wanted, pulled the twins off, and brought them over to me. They both were surprised to see me crying, and came over and hugged me. "It's alright now Sapphire," assured Ty

"Don't cry," finished Trev

"I know … sorry … it's just that …" I sniffed "I didn't want you two to get expelled!" I finished hugging them back.

"Don't worry Sapphire, we never get caught!" laughed Ty

They didn't have any injuries, so that was good … we all started to walk inside. I tried to pull myself together before we got there …

"Promise me … you will NEVER do that again?" I asked them as we reached the front doors.

"Fine …" they all said.

"Thank you! I can take care of myself," I said with a smile and we all walked into lunch. I couldn't help but notice the weird looks we were receiving from the Slytherin table. They weren't glares, more like … I don't know ... looks of astonishment. Great! Now everyone hates me

… Little did I know, Everyone was thinking 'I can't believe the Krums called her mudblood… that's terrible."

…

On Monday I was NOT looking forward to classes. Sure in first period I could avoid the Slytherins during potions, because I sat by Emma, but in transfiguration, I sat by Tiffany, and I bet she hates me now.

I walked in right before the bell and sat down quietly. I opened my book and started to read, so it looked like I was busy.

"Sapphire? …" Tiffany said quietly.

I looked at her in shock, "You're still talking to me?!"

She looked confused, "Of course I am! I heard the whole story from Leighton and Scorpius, and they said Kelsey went way too far. I mean if Orion Malfoy doesn't think it's funny, then it's way out of line. He tries to act all tough, but his mum would kill him if she heard he encouraged THAT."

I smiled nervously, "Oh, I thought everyone was going to hate me because of what happened. My brothers have ALWAYS been over protective, and they were mad … stupid older brothers!"

Tiffany laughed, "I know exactly what you mean! But really Sapphire, you thought people would hate you? No one could ever hate you. I even heard Leighton and Scorpius talking the other day, and they said you were one of the few Gryffindors they could stand. I bet that's why Kelsey doesn't like you … she's really jealous of you."

"Kelsey Krum, jealous of ME?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah, think about it … you're pretty, smart, and you have a lot of friends … I don't think anyone really likes _her_."

"I guess I just never thought anyone would be jealous of ME …" I said still thinking about what she had said …

Adam Wood, who sat in front of us, turned around, "Hey Fire, would you believe her if I asked you to be my date for the next Hogsmead weekend?" He asked, with a smile … I have always thought he was cute.

I blushed and smiled, "Sure Adam."

"Now if you are finished with your little game, Mr. Wood. I would like to begin class." Said Professor McGonagall with a smirk.

I was trying to pay attention, but I swear I heard Joey and Jake making bets on how mad Ty and Trev were going to be that I had a date.

* * *

**Want to read more on Sapphire and the other Weasley children? Review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I'm done writing about them. I've been busy, but I really like the next story line … If you would like me to continue the story review, and I'll post I Can Do Anything You Can Do Better if I get some response. -Grace**


End file.
